<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emergency Entrances by wonderwise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187846">Emergency Entrances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwise/pseuds/wonderwise'>wonderwise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coup Attempts, Fire Nation Guards, Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, He's new here, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, POV Outsider, Paperwork, Plus Sokka, Post-War, Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwise/pseuds/wonderwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Is everything in place?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course. The 2nd division is encircling the palace as we speak, and Fire Sage Saito is at hand.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then it’s time to fetch the Fire Lord.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Above the ceiling screen, Zuko stopped breathing. This wasn’t just a meeting. This was a coup. And he had to sneeze.</em>
</p>
<p>Things are changing in the Fire Nation. The war is over. Fire Lord Ozai is gone. His burned and banished teenage son is now in charge. And friends with the Avatar. And Fire Lord Zuko seems pretty intent on tearing down what the Fire Nation built over the past 100 years and building something new. Most of his governing council isn’t on board with that.<br/> <br/>The palace guards just want to get him to the Peace Conference next month in one piece. And maybe convince him to stop disappearing at random times. It’s harder than it sounds.</p>
<p>Aka: Die Hard for firebenders</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko, Zuko &amp; Questionable Decisions, Zuko &amp; Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bet (-2 Days)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why yes, I do have like ten titles in a list and this is the best I could come up with. Ah well... </p>
<p>This is a companion to Windows and Doors, but it should be independently understandable. </p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small cluster of guards stood at attention in the pre-dawn light, keeping watch as the young Fire Lord hugged his uncle goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“Write if you need me, nephew,” General Iroh said one more time as he pulled away. “And remember, the path that you walk is your own.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Uncle. I’ll see you in a month. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you and Bumi.”</p><p> </p><p>And with a final exchange of goodbyes, the old general boarded his war balloon. The Fire Lord waved as the balloon took off and watched until it vanished into the rising sun. Both Kyoshi Warriors and palace guards waited at attention beside him until he turned to return to the palace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“-and the way he jumped in the window! I mean, we all know he’s an amazing firebender, but that’s not even normal for benders. Plus all his mysterious disappearances, and…” </p><p> </p><p>It was still early and Yuma was less than halfway through her post-breakfast tea. As such, she was only vaguely listening to Ryu’s Fire Lord conspiracy theory. It had been a week since the Fire Lord avoided an assassination attempt by simply not being in his room when the assassins appeared, following them in through his window instead. In that week, Ryu had spiraled from admiration of Fire Lord Zuko’s athletic ability to certainty that he was effectively an omnipresent and omniscient ghost in the night. Yuma was skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>She was grateful for the distraction when Arai dragged himself into the mess hall and dramatically dropped onto the bench next to her. “I hate early morning shifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how was General Iroh’s send off?” she asked, pushing the extra mug she’d grabbed toward him. It was universally agreed that pre-dawn duties were the worst and after six years in the palace guard together, she knew that Arai’s hatred of them was extreme even by that scale.</p><p> </p><p>“I went. I guarded. I saw a squirrelfox. It didn’t try to kill the Fire Lord. Now I’d like to go back to sleep.” He took one sip of tea and pushed it away to pillow his head on his arms, topknot almost hitting the mug.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for her, that left a beat of silence open for Ryu to start again from the other side of the table. “Arai, you agree that Fire Lord Zuko acts weird sometimes, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Arai turned his head to look at Ryu without sitting up. “Is this about your Fire Lord ninja theory? Sure, I don’t think he acts <em> normal </em>, but I doubt it’s because he has secret ninja assassin skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you saw him jump in the window after the assassins a few weeks ago. And there’s those times when he ditches his guards and then pops up somewhere with his earthbender friend. Like two days ago, when the Kyoshi Warriors were looking for him for almost an hour-” When Ryu got started, he didn’t really stop. His gestures got bigger with each example, making Yuma pull her tea closer protectively. And his voice got louder, which made her anxious for a different reason. Compared to his father, Fire Lord Zuko had been extremely lenient so far, but that wasn’t a reason to abandon caution when speaking about the nation’s ruler. She glanced reflexively at the rest of the room, relaxing at the mostly empty tables. Thankfully it was still early. The breakfast rush hadn’t started yet. “And he disappears after almost every meeting, and -”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure those disappearances are him falling asleep in empty rooms - it doesn’t look like he sleeps enough at night,” interjected Arai from his arm pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe because he’s up late sneaking through the palace!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe because he’s seventeen and he’s trying to completely change the goals of the nation in a year,” Yuma pointed out. Even if talking about this was risky, she’d watched for seven months as the Fire Lord faced off against generals and ministers four times his age while he grew increasingly pale and exhausted. It hurt to see. He was doing a good job at ruling from what she could tell, but he’d probably have collapsed already without his uncle or the terrifying earthbending girl who’d stayed when the Avatar and his other friends left. And now General Iroh was gone, off to Omashu to help with preparations for next month’s Peace Conference.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that,” mumbled Arai, still not looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason to use his secret ninja skills.” Ryu waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll prove it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuma scoffed at that. “Oh really? What’ll I get if all you prove is that he reads reports too late and falls asleep in empty meeting rooms?” At only twenty-four, Ryu was a bit like the overgrown puppy of the guard, and he was very good at distracting her from stressful things like the Fire Lord’s potential collapse. She was only seven years older, but that was enough time to have served under three Fire Lords so sometimes it felt like decades.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> When </em> I find proof, you have to switch for my next three overnight shifts. On the small chance I don’t find anything in two weeks, I’ll give you three shift swaps of your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done.” She elbowed Arai, “Do you want in on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” he declared into his arm, “You two have fun. I’m an unbiased observer.” And with a yawn, he finally sat up. “I’m also not going to get to eat if I don’t grab food now. Captain Imai wants to talk about security for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where I’m going too!” Ryu exclaimed. “I’ll wait for you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s when the Avatar is coming? I almost forgot that was happening.” Yuma admitted, as Arai walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’s staying?” Ryu asked, thankfully not returning to his other favorite topic. “I liked having him around - he’s so smiley. And the orange robes are cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it. He’s visiting all the nations before the Peace Conference - for balance or something - and he was here for almost two months last winter. Hey, Arai,” she turned toward the approaching guard who was carefully avoiding spilling his soup, “is the Avatar staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I guess one of his friends will be.” Arai deposited his tray on the table and slid onto the bench beside her. “Probably here to offer some last minute Water Tribe views on the peace proposals. Anyway, that’s what the meeting’s for - we’ve got to keep an eye on him in case he’s actually here after the Fire Lord, and we’ve got to make sure he doesn’t get attacked by anyone looking to restart the war. Plus we’re already on high alert on the off-chance someone tries something in General Iroh’s absence. It’s going to be a fun few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you enjoy that.” Yuma drained the last of her tea and gathered her plates. “I’m going to spend my morning watching old men shout about national pride and dreaming of passing those shifts off for some sunny gate-guarding time when <em> someone </em> admits they were wrong.” She grinned at Ryu. “See you both later.” Ryu rolled his eyes but smiled back. Arai’s mouth was already full of rice and nori but he waved his chopsticks at her as she left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After seven months as captain of the palace guard, Imai thought she knew most of the differences between the old Fire Lord and the new one. Apparently one of those was that Fire Lord Zuko would literally climb walls to abandon his personal guard when he felt like it, while Ozai had been almost rooted to his throne. Another was obvious as the Avatar leapt off his sky bison with a shout of “Zuko!” and wrapped the Fire Lord in a hug: Fire Lord Zuko had friends. People he trusted. Imai had served under both Azulon and Ozai, and had never seen either of them allow a hug from anyone.</p><p> </p><p>The Avatar pulled away. “Oops. I mean,” He pitched his voice formally deep and bowed. “Greetings, Fire Lord Zuko.” </p><p> </p><p>Technically, all three children were potential security threats. Captain Imai had made that clear to everyone on duty. It was always good to be cautious. But she was more worried about Fire Nation-based threats. All Secretary Ito’s recent intelligence indicated the existence of at least one group actively working to depose or eliminate the Fire Lord and resume the war. All the children in front of her were all extremely formidable individuals - though it was easy to forget that when the Avatar smiled again and a flying lemur landed on his head - but the death of any of them could shatter the peace. </p><p> </p><p>“Suki!”</p><p> </p><p>And now the head of the Kyoshi Warriors was hugging the Water Tribe boy. And was that a kiss? That wasn’t great for security. Imai’s shoulders tensed.</p><p> </p><p>Oblivious to her concerns, Fire Lord Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled, “Hello, Aang, Katara, <em> Sokka. </em>” Next to him, the blind earthbender girl - Toph -  huffed. “Gross, Snoozles.” </p><p> </p><p>Unabashed, the Water Tribe boy - Sokka - pulled back from Suki’s side to clasp the Fire Lord’s arm with a smile. “Greetings, Jerk Lord. How’s the nation-ruling?”</p><p> </p><p>Imai watched the Fire Lord respond to the Water Tribe warrior and move to pet the Avatar’s giant bison. The colorful cluster of teenagers exchanged hugs and conversation around him. These children had basically ended the 100 Years War, and they were laughing together, apparently oblivious to the <em> possibility </em> of a threat, internal or external. Not that Imai could see any threats, but it was the principle of the thing. </p><p> </p><p>“The Gaang’s all back together!” Sokka cheered, as he pulled Zuko - Fire Lord Zuko - away from the bison and back to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“For a few hours, at least,” his sister added from next to Toph. “We have to keep going to get to the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the Earth Kingdom generals weren’t happy when I was late to Ba Sing Se. I don’t want to do that to Chief Arnook.” Avatar Aang, keeper of balance, looked sheepish for a second before switching back to excitement. “But Katara and I are going to stay at the Western Air Temple tonight! It’ll be like old times.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll still be here though.” Sokka slung his arm over the Fire Lord’s shoulders. Imai’s nerves buzzed at the continued casual contact. One did not simply touch Agni’s chosen ruler like a normal person. Even if he was a teenager. And, again, they were friends. The Water Tribe boy didn’t appear to notice the effect he was having on the guards. “After they leave, wanna show me all the awesome fire lord-y things you’ve been doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I have a meeting in an hour,” Zuko said, shifting out from under Sokka’s arm. Imai stifled a sigh of relief. “For the peace conference.”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, sliding away from Sokka put the Fire Lord closer to Toph, who promptly elbowed him. After months of her presence, this was not a surprise to anyone watching and did not cause any stiffening. “Sparky has meetings <em> all </em> the <em> time </em>. But I can catch you up on all things Fire Lord, Snoozles. And then later you can help me force him to take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, good plan,” Sokka said over the Fire Lord’s protests, “but if we only have an hour we need to get moving. I want food and I want news before we split up. Let’s go, people. I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p>And with one last bison pat from the Fire Lord, the group turned toward the palace. Katara was talking to Suki, Toph asking Aang and Sokka about the trip, and Zuko listening, as they passed the guards at the doors. The other Kyoshi Warriors followed. Relieved at the lack of international incidents, Captain Imai glanced at the courtyard and left the remaining guards to finish their shift watching over the dozing bison.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>These days, meetings were Yuma’s least favorite guard duty. She understood the argument against having any of Fire Lord Zuko’s friends in the room - even if the war was over, most members of the council were extremely paranoid about any outside influences on the proposals for the treaty - but that didn’t make it easier to watch the Fire Lord face off against almost the entire council alone, arguing to prove every point. With his demonstrated firebending skill and the present guards, she wasn’t worried about his physical safety. He’d won three Agni Kai’s since his coronation. But he was losing weight and there was a purple-blue shadow growing under his good eye. </p><p> </p><p>The questions and arguments had only increased in both volume and sharpness yesterday, with General Iroh’s absence. Watching the old men filter in, Yuma could tell that today would be similar.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone settled into their places at the table, a short young woman in scribe’s robes slipped into the royal stenographer’s desk. Fire Lord Zuko turned to nod at her but paused, head tilting. “Is Ami well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” The woman looked wide-eyed back at him, “She has a cold, Your Majesty.” She bowed. “I’ll be taking her place for a few days until she feels better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Keiko, Your Majesty.” She bowed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Keiko. I hope Ami feels better soon.” He turned back to face the assembled council as they seated themselves. Yuma could see the scribe relax at her desk. Unlike Ozai, Fire Lord Zuko had a tendency to notice his staff for reasons other than reprimand, but it was still disorienting. Yuma still tensed slightly whenever he spoke to one of the staff, on the off chance that this was the day someone set him off. It was hard to turn off instincts developed over years of watching people receive harsh words and blows for the slightest mistake. Hard but nice. If his rule lasted, the atmosphere of fear might leave the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Yuma let her attention wander as the Fire Lord started the meeting. They were reviewing the Fire Lord’s proposal for reparations to be offered to the Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribes at the peace conference in Omashu. It was a controversial proposal and she didn’t need to hear the details again, choosing to focus on the body language in the room instead. </p><p> </p><p>Most of the council sat rigidly as the Fire Lord outlined his proposal. A few generals were already scribbling angry notes. Oba, the Minister of Industry was the only one who looked relaxed in his seat but he was clearly studying the rest of the room more than focusing on the Fire Lord. The Minister of Agriculture frowned as he did sums in the margins of his notes. Fire Lord Zuko continued speaking, but she could see his back get stiffer as the tension in the room rose until one of the older generals slammed his fist on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t start this peace conference by <em> offering </em> things! Your Majesty, the other nations are just waiting to pounce - to blame us for everything and drain our nation dry. They should be grateful that you’re ending the war at all.”</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Lord took a careful breath before responding. “The Fire Nation started the war - we need to show our commitment to rebuilding international relationships with our resources.”</p><p> </p><p>“But again, Your Majesty, we did not lose this war - why should we pay as if we did?” General Arata shot back. Yuma rolled her eyes behind her face plate. This argument happened in one form or another at almost every meeting. Even Fire Lord Zuko’s new appointees to the council had little support for reparations.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that,” the Minister of Agriculture added, “but I’m not sure we can provide for our own people if we give away so much of our harvest. Your Majesty, you have to remember that you are responsible for a nation now. Thousands of people could starve because of your decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>Fire Lord Zuko’s face paled. “I know my responsibilities and I won’t let my people starve. If you read my proposal, you’d see that the part of the reparations would come out of my personal treasury, and the remaining amounts I’m suggesting are reasonable even if the harvest is bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“We understand that you pity the weaker nations, but the honor of the Fire Nation and <em> your </em> honor as its leader require a strong back, not weak knees and <em> reparations </em>,” the admiral of the southern navy spat. “It doesn’t matter if the harvest is good or bad. We shouldn’t give up what we have to those who weren’t able to take care of their own.”</p><p> </p><p>“My honor, Admiral, <em> requires </em> reparations. I’ve learned that honor- it’s not about the perception of others or the appearance of always being right. I will not face the leaders of the other nations- We can’t just place all the blame on the past to avoid taking responsibility for the pain that our nation has caused, even if it’s not pain that you and I caused personally- and some of it is. Honor requires that we acknowledge our failures and grow from them.” The Fire Lord sat upright and resolved, but Yuma could see his jaw clenching. His hands were fisted in his robes. Behind him, the scribe’s face was pinched with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“You make good points, Your Majesty, generals” The Minister of Industry sat forward and made careful eye contact with each man at the table, before continuing, “But I doubt that we will make progress on this proposal with so much anger in the room. Perhaps we should take a short recess to gather our tempers and resume the conversation in a more productive manner.”</p><p> </p><p>While the Minister of Industry didn’t usually join in the shouting, this was the first time Yuma had seen him try to help calm a meeting. Usually that was General Iroh’s role. She couldn’t tell if the Fire Lord was surprised, but he nodded jerkily and after another breath agreed “Minister Oba is right. Let's adjourn for fifteen minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Council members rose and filed out of the room in clumps, muttering amongst themselves. Yuma watched the Fire Lord sag slightly and rub a hand over his eyes, alone at the head of the table, before standing and following the last few men out the door. Keiko the scribe remained at her seat, looking after him.</p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes, the room began to fill again. The atmosphere was calmer and the conversations were quiet as the different ministers and generals returned to their seats. The Fire Lord’s place remained empty. Yuma glanced at her duty partner, Akeno, who shrugged. “I’ll check on him,” she muttered, and ducked out the door. No one was coming down the hallway from either side, and a quick check of the small garden courtyard across from the meeting room only showed two Kyoshi Warriors relaxing on the ground. No Fire Lord.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen the Fire Lord?”</p><p> </p><p>One of the Kyoshi Warriors sat up, “No? Didn’t he stay in the room with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t seen him since the meeting started,” added the other, standing. </p><p> </p><p>Yuma’s stomach dropped. “We took a break.” The Fire Lord had disappeared. Somehow. In the middle of the palace. She hoped he’d just dozed off in the sun somewhere. Captain Imai’s many lectures about potential threats and attacks started looping through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The first Kyoshi Warrior smiled at her. “We’ll find him. Just give us a minute.” Yuma nodded and returned to her post as the other two young women split up to search.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully he was ok. He’d lost track of time trying to steady himself. Or something. The last two council members walked past her to their seats. Some of the men were whispering and glancing at the Fire Lord’s empty place. It was embarrassing for the ruler to be late, but other options were worse. Physical collapse, emotional collapse, assassins with arrows, blades, bending...</p><p> </p><p>General Arata started, “Where is-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here,” said the Fire Lord, as he entered the room, no Kyoshi Warriors in sight. “Sorry, I lost track of time for a moment.” Yuma wanted to slump in relief as he took his place at the head of the table. His robes were a little rumpled, but he was safe. “Let’s continue.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a tour of what must have been the entire palace - Sokka was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to go into some of those rooms - Toph led him into an open garden, complete with pond, and dropped down in the grass next to the water. Sokka sat next to her and stretched out his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a good place to hang in the afternoon because it’s where Sparky comes to relax when he’s stressed - which is like <em> all </em> the time right now - so he’ll show up whenever his meeting is done. Plus, there’s dirt.” She wedged her toes into the ground with a contented sigh. “They’ve got those mats on most of the floors and the walls are either wood or covered in it. I take my dirt where I can get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, you’d think the Fire Nation didn’t want random earthbenders messing up their palace,” Sokka drawled. Toph shoved him</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being dumb. Sparky and I are improving security. It’s their own fault that I can’t fix more stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Ok, Sokka. Serious face time. “Toph,” he turned so he was sitting facing her, “have you been here since the comet? Didn’t you want to go home?” He’d been waiting to ask until they got somewhere private. Toph hadn’t sent any letters south, unsurprisingly, but she’d featured in the few Zuko had sent since Sokka and Katara had gone home. </p><p> </p><p>The real question - did you feel stuck here when we left? - felt too complicated to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.  I just don’t want to go home yet. Plus I’m trying to figure out lavabending and this is the obvious place to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what about your parents? Aren’t they worried? Don’t you miss them?” He couldn’t imagine staying away from his dad after the war ended, but Toph’s parents were different.</p><p> </p><p>“I had Sparky send them a letter telling them I was here. They can’t have me kidnapped from the Fire Nation capital anyway.” Then Toph went on the offensive. “And I couldn’t just abandon Sparky after you all left to do avatar-y, Water Tribe things. Everyone here is so formal and awful. He needs someone to drag him away from his desk for some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>And that got to Sokka’s main worry. “Has it really been that bad?” It had been good to be home again - to see the Southern Water Tribe start to rebuild, and to <em> help </em>. And to finally let some actual adults be in charge. But Zuko’s letters had increasingly avoided any serious topics - they’d actually mostly been about Toph and the adventures she’d dragged him into - and Sokka’s instincts had shouted increasingly loud warnings until he’d decided he had to at least check on his friend. So he’d talked to his dad and hitched a ride to the Fire Nation with Aang who was on his “Avatar tour of peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Toph was quiet for a minute. “It’s not good, Snoozles. I mean, I get that you had to go home to help rebuild your tribe and all, but Sparky’s our age and he’s trying to teach himself how to run a country in a year while keeping a bunch of fire-happy old guys who used to work for his crazy dad from restarting the war. People have tried to kill him. Multiple times. Thankfully, the Kyoshi Warriors are awesome, and most of the palace guard people seem pretty cool too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka flipped a stick into the pond. “What about Uncle Iroh? Isn’t he helping?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle’s helping, but he can’t do too much or people’ll think he’s like Long Feng was to the Earth King. And some former colonists were refusing to leave and getting in fights in Omashu so he just left to help Bumi and make sure everything was peaceful before everyone shows up for the conference. Suki helps and I drag Sparky away from meetings and try to distract him when I can, but it’s tough.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m here to help. And I’m the plan guy. I don’t really have a plan yet, but I’ll figure something out...” Sokka dropped his chin onto his hand and stared at the pond as if a plan would emerge from it, fully formed. Instead, a turtleduck emerged. And then another, and a whole collection of babies.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Snoozles?” Toph asked after a minute, pulling Sokka out of his planning/turtleduck-watching. “About Sparky?”</p><p> </p><p>“He looks tired,” Sokka said. “Like, his letters were kind of too good to be true, but he looks really exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>Toph was quiet after that. Sokka laid back and tried to think up potential save-Zuko-and-the-Fire-Nation-from-themselves plans. The mother turtleduck started preening the babies. It was adorably distracting. She’d moved onto the third one when Zuko appeared with two Kyoshi Warriors trailing behind him. He looked even more drained than before as he lowered himself down next to Sokka and flopped onto his back with a groan. A few of the turtleduck babies immediately began approaching him to nibble at his robes.</p><p> </p><p>“How were the meetings, your fiery-ness?” Sokka asked lightly. It wasn’t the time for a super serious conversation with Zuko. Sokka had a limit for the number of super serious conversations he could do in an afternoon anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… It was awful. They keep bringing up the same arguments to everything I suggest! How is peace supposed to work if it’s wrong for us to admit we’ve done anything wrong? Even the people who kind of agree don’t say anything.” Zuko directed his rant at the sky, as if Agni might answer, before looking at Sokka. “How was your afternoon? Did Toph show you around? Not that things have changed, but-”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka cut him off. “It was great. Toph gave me the full tour. I’m pretty sure I saw parts of the palace that you’ve never seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko smirked. “I doubt that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Toph added, “I didn’t show him the lava tunnels. I was waiting for you. C’mon. Sokka wants to see our lavabending skills!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko glared at her from the ground, not that Toph could see it. “That’s just what <em> you </em> want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bending melted, fiery rocks. It’s objectively awesome and <em> one </em> of us has to be able to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You know, lava flows and neither of you are exactly flow-y people. Maybe Katara should try!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, Snoozles. If I can bend metal, I can bend anything earth.” Toph sent the ground rippling to the edge of the pond as a demonstration, surprising the turtleducks who shifted even closer to Zuko. “Sparky and I have almost got it working when we do it together.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka quirked an eyebrow at Zuko, who responded with a half shrug, “I’m pretty sure I just cool down a bit of lava until it’s rock and then she bends it, but it’s close.”</p><p> </p><p>Toph jumped up and with a twist of her foot, sent earth spikes to push Sokka and Zuko up. “Let’s go. One hour of lavabending practice, and then you guys can do whatever dumb serious things you have planned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Toph.” Zuko pulled himself to standing. “But just one hour - I’ve got-”</p><p> </p><p>“-reports to read and paperwork to do. I know. But let’s have some fun first.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, Ryu settled into a nest of blankets he’d piled in the shadows at the bottom of the Palace wall. He was ready for his stakeout: tea, blankets, a good view of the Fire Lord’s balcony - everything he’d need to prove to Yuma that Fire Lord Zuko was sneaking out and climbing walls. Except maybe next time he’d have to ask Yuma to come with him, in case she didn’t believe he’d seen what he saw. </p><p> </p><p>The Fire Lord was still in his study. At least the lights were on in his study, but Ryu could wait. He was a guard. Guards were good at waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Guards were less good at waiting while wrapped in cozy blankets. An hour passed, and then a little more, and Ryu’s eyes started to droop and his head started to nod. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes had drifted shut when a figure climbed out the Fire Lord’s window and disappeared through the window of the floor above. He was fully asleep by the time the shadow returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cold (-1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which there is a lot of talking and a lot of paper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The research hall was almost deserted when Keiko arrived. She glimpsed one or two other early arrivals already leaning over desks in large offices, but most doors were still closed. The library wasn’t even unlocked yet. She had to let herself in through a side door to get to the Information offices. The secretary’s door was open already but thankfully none of her fellow undersecretaries had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Even though she’d arrived early specifically in hope of finding it, Keiko’s nerves spiked when she saw the small scroll on her desk. This was the fourth time in three weeks that there was a scroll waiting when she walked into the office for the day. This was a problem. Most of Keiko’s notes contained sensitive information. Every night before leaving, she moved any papers to the locked cabinet in the corner and every morning a smooth, empty desk surface waited for the day’s work. Every morning but four.</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of offices in this hallway, all filled with desks - clerks, subclerks, scribes, analysts - and the Information section was blandly named, poorly labeled, and basically hidden in the library for a reason. It was usually better not to advertise who exactly looked over the rumors of poisoners in the palace kitchens or waterbending assassins infiltrating the laundry before passing the more likely information (which was never the laundry waterbenders and very rarely the poisoners) to Secretary Ito. But the two times she’d found a scroll before anyone else arrived, the other desks were all empty. Whoever was leaving these papers had some idea that the information was less useful to Tashiro’s reports on the southeastern Earth Kingdom or Kuri's notes on the Colonies and more useful to Keiko.</p><p> </p><p>Keiko picked up the scroll and turned it between her fingers for a moment, looking around. As usual, everything else in the room was in its place. Desks were clear, baskets empty, cabinets locked, windows shuttered. Finally, she sat and unfolded the scroll. Its brief but clear descriptions of both words and body language without drawing conclusions. Most of it was also familiar. She sighed and unlocked the cabinet to pull out three similar scrolls and a portion of her own notes. It was time to talk to Secretary Ito.</p><p> </p><p>The office of the Secretary of Research wasn’t technically a small room, but the lack of windows and overflowing cabinets and shelves lining the walls made it seem smaller than it was. The secretary himself was hunched over his own desk, peering at a report. Keiko recognized her own handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, sir.” She bowed slightly, making the sign of the flame, as Secretary Ito looked up. </p><p> </p><p>He adjusted his glasses and smiled questioningly at her. “Ah, Undersecretary Keiko. Good morning. Do you need something?” </p><p> </p><p>She straightened to offer her report. “In the past month, someone anonymously left four scrolls on my desk, sir. The scrolls contain details about the Fire Nation council meetings and private conversations between members presumably during or after the meetings.” She placed the four scrolls on his desk, next to a stack of papers. </p><p> </p><p>Secretary Ito picked one up, feeling the paper before opening it and scanning through the contents as he asked, “Do you trust this information?”</p><p> </p><p>Keiko picked at her sleeve a little. “I didn’t at first.” She’d thought it was a prank. Someone trying to imply that she was too junior, too short, or too unassuming for her position by taunting her with fiction from an unattainable source. There had been enough pointed comments and skeptical looks when she took on the role of undersecretary rather than scribe. “The source would have to be very highly- or specifically- placed. But yesterday I-” impersonated a scribe- “managed to attend a council meeting. As far as the actual meeting time, the notes line up with my observations.”</p><p> </p><p>Ito frowned and raised his eyes from the scroll to meet hers. “So you think someone on the council is leaving reports for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“On the council, one of the guards, someone eavesdropping somehow… The notes aren’t just about the meetings- they describe one-on-one conversations between council members too. Nothing explicitly treasonous.” She would have brought that to Secretary Ito immediately, untrustworthy source or not. “But there were very negative comments on the Fire Lord’s policy decisions and ruling abilities, and hints at the benefits of someone more mature taking power. Specifically from Generals Arata and Okada, but there are conversations with other council members. The Minister of Agriculture, Industry, the new Northern Admiral…” His response had been particularly colorful - she didn’t think they needed to worry about treason from him at least. “I need to analyze today’s information in light of what we already know, but...”</p><p> </p><p>But it was concerning. Arata and Okada had been obvious in their dislike of many of Fire Lord Zuko’s decisions, though never expressing any actual intent to counter them. If they were talking to other council members, trying to draw others to their point of view, and if anyone was siding with them… </p><p> </p><p>Still frowning, Secretary Ito nodded, “Bring me your conclusions and the supporting information as soon as you finish them. And let me know immediately next time you receive anything like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Keiko collected the scrolls from him. “Do you have an idea about who this is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly.” Secretary Ito turned back to his papers in dismissal as he added, “I’d rather be wrong.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I'm sure I’m right though!” Ryu protested as Yuma smirked at him. He’d missed a leaf stuck in his topknot from his late night vigil. Arai trailed behind them on the way to breakfast, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Did you get any proof last night? See any Fire Lords creeping along the rooftops while you were hiding in the garden?” she prodded.</p><p> </p><p>Ryu huffed. “...no.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh. And did you sleep well out there?” </p><p> </p><p>“I barely fell asleep,” Ryu rolled his eyes. “And actually I had a nightmare about an earthquake that-”</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Yuma started as the Fire Lord’s earthbender friend, Toph, stomped around the corner, and intercepted them three doors away from breakfast. She could smell the komodo sausages. “You wanna tell me why you were camped out outside the Fire Lord’s window last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a nightmare,” muttered Arai from behind her. Yuma fought the urge to laugh, despite her horror. </p><p> </p><p>Ryu gaped at the tiny girl who glared up in his general direction until he spluttered, “What? You saw me? I mean, I had permission- Sorry, not saw- but- what?” </p><p> </p><p>This was not a hole Yuma was going to dig him out of. Even if it became literal. She took a small step away from Ryu’s side, ignoring the clear “please don’t abandon me” message that his eyes immediately started sending her way.</p><p> </p><p>“That didn’t answer my question,” Toph stated before whirling towards Yuma, who promptly froze. “What do you know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… nothing?” she hedged, wishing she could disappear in a way that didn’t involve the earth swallowing her. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Cause I can tell you’re lying.” Yuma stared. <em> What? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“It was for a bet,” Arai interjected from behind them. “They’re just embarrassed.” Apparently the exchange had woken him up. This was either salvation or being thrown to the tigerwolves. Yuma couldn’t decide which as Toph’s terrifying glare morphed into a terrifying smile.</p><p> </p><p> “A bet? About Sparky?” Sparky? Yuma stared. <em> The Fire Lord? </em>  The earthbender sounded gleeful. “Tell me more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Ryu here thinks the Fire Lord spends his free time climbing walls, and Yuma doesn’t.” Arai explained, taking initiative for Ryu, who didn’t look quite capable of words at the moment, and Yuma, who really didn’t want to explain. “So Ryu’s got a week to prove his theory or he gets all Yuma’s bad shifts. If he’s right, she takes his bad shifts.”</p><p> </p><p>Toph’s grin grew even wider and her eyebrows raised. “Ha! Well, let me help you,” she looked back in Ryu’s direction, “especially since it doesn’t seem fair that you have to do all the work.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryu finally got his voice back. “Do you know if he’s climbing the palace walls?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, that’s cheating,” Toph scoffed. “I mean I can show you when and where to look if he <em> were </em> trying to sneak around the palace. Just come find me when you’re free and say it’s spirit business or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh… ok.” Even though Ryu looked confused, Yuma had a sinking sensation that she was going to lose the bet.</p><p> </p><p>Toph cocked her head to the side for a moment and straightened. “Alright then. Talk to you later, Ryu, Yuma, Other guy.” Arai gave her a sloppy salute as she disappeared behind them. </p><p> </p><p>They were still standing in a confused group a moment later when Captain Imai rounded the corner that Toph had come from. “Guardsmen. What are you doing? And why is there a leaf in your hair, Private Ryu?” </p><p> </p><p>Ryu frantically ran a hand through his topknot, dislodging the leaf. “No reason, Captain, sir. Just… ran into a tree.” </p><p> </p><p>Captain Imai eyed him skeptically. “You should watch where you’re walking then.” He nodded as she continued past them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ran into a tree?” Yuma hissed at him as they followed her. “That’s your cover story?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. She scares me,” Ryu muttered defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d pick her over the earthbender,” responded Yuma.</p><p> </p><p>Arai laughed as he added healthy amounts of spice to his rice and fish. “The two of you are overreacting. I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’ve even got help, Ryu.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryu’s eyes widened. “I know… She’s right though.” He glanced at Yuma. “It doesn’t seem fair that I have to do all the work.” He went back to piling more food on his plate, somehow fitting figs into a corner not full of eggs and vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>Yuma shrugged, opting a serving of gruel. It was boring but that would hopefully settle her stomach. “It’s not my fault it’s basically impossible to prove that nothing is happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, next time I do a stakeout, you’re coming with. It’s only fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. We can watch nothing happen together.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“If something <em> is </em> going to happen, it’ll be soon.” Secretary Ito met Captain Imai’s eyes. “They’re running out of time before any peace agreements become official. And with General Iroh out of town…”</p><p> </p><p>They were in Imai’s office, waiting for the Fire Lord and the Head of the Kyoshi Warriors for the morning’s security briefing. The secretary often arrived early to check in with the guard captain before the meeting officially started. Sometimes it helped to present a united front for the Fire Lord. Sometimes it was just nice to reminisce with another veteran of palace affairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Imai said, looking at her own notes. “It’s been obvious since the moment the Fire Lord decided to send his uncle to Omashu rather than someone less integral to the support for his rule. But we don’t know enough to arrest anyone yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“And none of your guards have betrayed any concerning allegiances?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they learned discretion under Ozai.” The former Fire Lord had encouraged both group punishments, and rewards for anyone with information - or even just gossip - about potential disloyalty in the ranks. Six years of that had been enough to teach the palace guard how to keep any opinions to themselves. “Well, most of them,” she amended, thinking of the big, young guard she’d seen earlier that morning. Somehow Ryu had missed that particular lesson.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes it difficult,” Secretary Ito said.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s been no large scale signs of disloyalty to the Fire Lord in the palace since the coronation.” Almost a fifth of the guard had left or been escorted out of the palace in the days before Fire Lord Zuko’s rule officially began, unwilling to serve a regime that was - in their eyes - demeaning the Fire Nation to the level of the other Nations. The gap had been filled with guards from the reserves. “But I worry some of the guards are just waiting for an opportunity.” </p><p> </p><p>“And there’s no way to be certain until other loyalties call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” They sat in silence, contemplating the dangers of a disloyal guard, until the door opened and Fire Lord Zuko entered, followed by Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Captain Imai and Secretary Ito rose and bowed, which the Fire Lord returned with a slight bow of his own before they all sat to begin the meeting. </p><p> </p><p>As usual, Secretary Ito began by summarizing the current state of intelligence relating to the Caldera and the palace. “There don’t appear to be any violent threats at this point - no indications of assassinations or imminent attacks. The concerning signs are on a larger scale and have two main components. First, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, there is a clear move in the council to stir up conflict.” </p><p> </p><p>Fire Lord Zuko nodded at that, sighing. His face was slightly flushed, Imai noticed, and his voice sounded congested. “I know. Everything I say in meetings these days gets shot down as childish or naive. The only way I get anything done is by talking to everyone individually ahead of time.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think their specific goal is, Secretary?” Imai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think, since the Fire Lord has shown that an Agni Kai is not an easy path to his removal, that a group is attempting to push him to his mental and physical limits.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they’re trying to get Zuko to die of exhaustion?” Suki asked, crossing her arms and eyeing her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to die of exhaustion,” muttered Zuko with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, you’re sick right now. You don’t eat enough. You’re definitely not sleeping enough. And I know your lightning scar still bothers you sometimes.” Suki shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more likely that they’re pushing for justification to declare you unfit to rule,” Secretary Ito interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not unfit,” Zuko pointed out. “I’m sane. I’m not sending people off to their deaths or burning fields or banishing the staff because they looked at me wrong. I go to every meeting. I come up with potential solutions. Nobody disagrees with the ideas until I present them to the entire council and I don’t know why.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the youngest Fire Lord in modern memory and some people disagree with your choices. They want an excuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“But who are they?” Imai asked, frustrated. “How many people are working on this?” There wasn’t much she could do about the political aspect of the Fire Lord’s protection. The guard was there for physical attacks. At least knowing who they should protect him <em> from </em> would help.</p><p> </p><p>“At least two. It looks like Generals Arata and Okada are heading this particular move, and our latest information indicates that they’re reaching out to other people on the council privately, with the Minister of Industry at least responding favorably.” Captain Imai had no idea why the secretary stared flatly at the Fire Lord as he spoke. Zuko either ignored it or didn’t notice because his only response was a sneeze. Imai winced.</p><p> </p><p>“General Arata’s the one with the spiky moustache, right?” Suki asked. Zuko nodded absently. “Then he’s also been increasingly rude to my Warriors recently.” </p><p> </p><p>“The other concerning sign, in terms of military, is that the demobilization of the second division under General Arata has stalled. They’re currently stationed about 10 miles outside the Capital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” the Fire Lord asked. “Did they give a reason for the delay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently there was a mix-up in the orders they received, Your Majesty. Somehow they received orders meant for the forty-fifth division, which is set to remain active until after an official Peace agreement has been reached.” Secretary Ito’s skepticism was mirrored by everyone else in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“So the division might move in if any political method fails,” Imai said. That was something she could address.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my guess,” responded the Secretary. And that could lead to civil war.</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, with your permission, I’m going to put the Caldera Home Guard on alert and call up the reserve guard company until the Peace Conference,” Imai decided. That way the Home Guard would be prepared for any potential attacks on the Capital, and Lieutenant Hiro’s reserves would be in the palace, ready for any action here.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded with a frown. “Fine. I guess that’s wise.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m going to talk to the Kyoshi Warriors about increasing the number on shift at a time,” Suki said. Zuko’s frown turned into a grimace. More Kyoshi Warriors on duty meant more people following him, and he’d made his dislike of <em> that </em> clear. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you all know immediately if we learn anything new,” Secretary Ito said.</p><p> </p><p>“And what am I supposed to do?” Zuko asked. “Just wait for an attack? Try not to act stupid in meetings?”</p><p><br/>
“Your Majesty, it would help if you could keep track of specifically who agrees with you in individual meetings and then protests in front of the full council,” Secretary Ito suggested. “And <em> please </em> don’t go on any more late night tea excursions.” The Fire Lord flushed guiltily at Secretary Ito’s accusation and Suki smirked. Imai restrained a groan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Urgh….” groaned Sokka from where he was lying facedown on the sparring mat an hour later. It was, in fact, slightly more dramatic than necessary. “I’m dying…” </p><p> </p><p>Suki stood above him, grinning and looking significantly more energetic than he did. The sound of the other Kyoshi Warriors sparring continued around them, ebbing and growing when someone paused to walk their partner through different steps or moves.</p><p> </p><p>“Dying?” Suki laughed. “You’ve been sparring with all the big, strong Water Tribe men. How is this too intense for you?” </p><p> </p><p>“One,” Sokka raised a finger above his head, “none of them can do that thing you do with your fans. Two, I don’t feel like I’m melting in the South Pole.” He was sticky and gross. It was only late spring in the Fire Nation, but the humidity was already stifling compared to the clear, cold air in the south. “And three, everyone there goes super easy on me because of my leg.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki’s amusement turned to concern and she sat down next to him. “Is your leg okay? You should have said something. It didn’t look like you were favoring it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka rolled over so he could see her frown and flapped a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. I mean,” he corrected, “it hurts some days but it’s mostly fine.” It would probably ache for the rest of the day and tomorrow, but sparring with Suki was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good. I wouldn’t want to break you on your second day here.” Suki relaxed, and she leaned back on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. No breaking here. I might be done for today though - I need time to recover from being beaten up by my girlfriend again.” Another hour just lying on his back in the training room sounded nice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re recovering from getting beaten by the Fire Lord’s personal guard. You should be honored.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. You’re amazing,”  Sokka said, finally sitting up. “And I’m glad you made time for me in your crazy busy fancy bodyguard schedule.” Suki made a face at him. “How’s that going, by the way? Is guarding Zuko easier or harder than protecting Kyoshi Island?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated,” Suki shrugged, “The actual assassins have been pretty inept so far, thankfully, which you already know. But there are all these snide nobles and generals... It’s nice having Ty Lee around.” She looked over to where the newest Kyoshi Warrior was showing one of the younger girls how to turn a defensive block into a strike at the chi point on an opponent’s neck. “She knows everything about the fancy Fire Nation practices and had some great recommendations for intimidating people without causing a scandal or something.” She turned back to him to ask, “How’s the Southern Water Tribe?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stared down at his hands. “It’s good. Growing. Katara wants to build a southern waterbending school. Dad and Bato are heading up rebuilding the village. There’s actually a person-high wall now. And Pakku’s helping.” He made a face. Pakku was less insulting than when they’d first met, and he was actually nice around Gran Gran, but still… Sokka was not a fan. “The village looks like a whole new place.” Suki gave him a look at his less-than enthusiastic tone. Sokka didn’t know where he fit in this whole new place, with all its adults and peace and… and everything. But he ignored those thoughts and tried to sound more upbeat. “Things are going great so I thought I’d come spend some time with you and see if Zuko needed any help.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki waited until he met her eyes to say anything. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Sokka smiled and let her words sink in before standing with a groan. His leg was already getting stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“So anything I should know before I meet up with the jerkbender for lunch?” he asked, reaching to pull her up.</p><p> </p><p>Suki wrinkled her nose as she stood. “There’s some stuff going on, but you should probably talk to Zuko about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow but she didn’t elaborate. “Cool. Cool cool cool. Ask Zuko about stuff. Will do.” He wiped down the practice sword he’d been using, and returned it to the rack. “You coming to lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be late,” Suki said. “The girls and I have to talk about scheduling.” Sokka was pretty sure the schedule practically ran itself at this point - there were only so many ways to schedule ten people for 24/7 guard duty - so that was a little concerning.</p><p><br/>
“Okay then. I’ll see you there maybe,” Sokka said with a wave. Time for a shower, and then to hunt down the Fire Lord and ask him about <em> stuff </em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Apparently, part one of “stuff” was that Zuko was sick. He didn’t look up when a freshly-showered Sokka walked into his study, instead staring at the stack of paper in front of him and resting his forehead on his hand. The brush in his right hand was motionless. Loose strands from his fraying topknot floated around his neck and ears. There were a <em> lot </em> of papers on his desk, along with a half-empty cup of tea and a plate with a half-eaten sandwich balanced precariously in a corner, one paper-slide away from disaster.</p><p> </p><p>Curious as to how long Zuko would remain oblivious, Sokka stood to the side and watched him read- at least he assumed there was reading going on. Pages weren’t being turned, so he wasn’t entirely sure, no matter how fixedly Zuko stared at the words. Zuko was still on the same page when he finally looked up, barely meeting Sokka’s eyes before sneezing violently into his drapey Fire Lord sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka. Ah- how long have you been standing there?” Zuko asked, scanning the room as if someone else might be lurking in a corner. He sounded both raspier than normal and more congested.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, a few minutes. I'm early and you were kind of focused on your,” he waved a hand, “fancy paperwork.” Sokka took in Zuko’s bleary eyes and flushed cheek. It matched the red mark on his forehead where his hand had been. “You don’t look so good, buddy. Wanna skip out early and eat? And maybe take a nap?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko glanced back at the paper and winced. “I’m fine-” He paused long enough for Sokka to stare skeptically, before sneezing again. His sleeve had to be getting gross. “Ugh, I just need to finish reading this proposal for this afternoon. It’s taking longer than I’d planned. Lunch in half an hour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I can wait.” Sokka ignored the empty, ravenous monster that was his post-workout stomach. He’d survive. As long as he was distracted. “Can I read any of this stuff while you work?” Zuko looked back up from his reading, eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to read political briefs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah? You don’t have to show me your national secrets if you don’t want to, but how can I give you all my awesome Water Tribe advice if I don’t know what’s going on?” Zuko continued to stare and Sokka added, “It’s not like I’ve never seen paperwork before. I helped my dad with this stuff too. I mean, it was less formal obviously but then <em> Pakku </em> got involved and you know the Northern Water Tribe and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Zuko sniffed as he grabbed one of his smaller stacks and started flicking through it, pulling out a few groups of sheets. “Here, try one of these.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka glanced at his options. Fishing industry report, peacetime southern factory production proposal, public air travel regulation proposal- “Ooh, war balloons. Are you sure it’s okay if I read this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Air balloons,” Zuko said without looking up, “And I say it’s fine and I’m the Fire Lord. Just let me read.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then…” Sokka muttered, dragging a chair well out of sneezing range and settling down in it. Zuko glared at his paper but kept reading.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the dry language, it didn’t take long for him to get sucked into the proposal. When Sokka first imagined the balloons, he’d seen them as a way to make travel easier for everyone - a ship that could go over land <em> and </em> water. Also flying was awesome. After the Fire Nation army had gotten hold of the designs- after he and Toph and Suki had almost fallen to their deaths while fighting an army on his own invention- after his nightmares started fillings with heights and screams and fire and <em> you made this </em>- Well, he’d started actively trying to not think about anything balloon-related. So to see the beginnings of a plan to use war-air balloons the way he’d initially imagined, even if it was wrapped in unnecessary formalities, made Sokka’s heart relax in a way he hadn’t known he needed. There were detailed descriptions of how to manage travel lanes, map out air currents, balance military and civilian needs, and set up a network for public air transportation in the Fire Nation… It was a way to take what Sokka had imagined and make it useful for hundreds if not thousands of people, and not in a way that entailed raining fire down from the sky.</p><p> </p><p>The proposal was enthralling enough that Sokka barely registered Zuko’s presence until he looked up with a question about the planned retrofitting of old airships to see his friend staring at his desk with glazed eyes. “Uh… Zuko?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko blinked and groaned. “Ugh, I just can’t focus today!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t focus because you’re sick, man,” Sokka pointed out reasonably. “It’s your body telling you to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a cold.” Zuko’s defensive tone matched Sokka’s extreme skepticism. His sneeze just increased the skepticism.</p><p> </p><p>“A cold is being sick!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, I can’t take a break. I’ll just drink extra tea before the council meeting this afternoon. There’s too much to do for next month.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stared at him. “Zuko, you need to sleep. You can’t argue for world peace while sneezing all over those generals. Plus,” he added with a shrug, “if you keep pushing yourself, you’ll get sicker and then you’ll get pneumonia and then the next thing we know we’ll be at your funeral and your uncle will be sad.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scoffed. “People don’t die of colds.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, so maybe not die. But seriously, nobody’s going to listen to you if they’re too busy ducking your Fire Lord germs. And I’m pretty sure you aren’t going to be able to focus on what they’re saying if it takes you an hour to read a page.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what scribes are for- I'll read the meeting notes later. I can survive a two hour meeting.” Sokka snorted at that and Zuko added, “Really, Sokka, I promise I will come back and rest as soon as the meeting is over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Sokka asked. “Why can’t you just let someone else take the lead today?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko dropped his head in his hands. “Because part of the council thinks I’m not ready for the throne and if I miss a meeting for a <em> cold </em> they’ll say it’s proof.” Oh. That was probably what Suki had been talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“And going to a meeting looking like you’re going to pass out will convince them all?” </p><p> </p><p>“Going to the meeting and <em> then </em> resting will show that I can balance the needs of my Nation with my own needs,” Zuko said decidedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine…” Sokka huffed. “But I’m telling Toph and if you try to go back to work afterwards, she’ll earthbend you into bed and trap you there until tomorrow morning. Now come on. It’s definitely lunch time and if you’re going to sit in a dumb meeting all afternoon while sick, you’d better have some soup and tea and all the hot things beforehand.” Did the Fire Nation do blubber tea? They didn’t have tiger seals, but there might be something similar. He’d have to check while Zuko was in his meeting.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After over two hours of tense discussions, Yuma was glad to escape the council meeting when it ended. It was worse than yesterday’s. The only bright point in Yuma’s mind was that the Fire Lord hadn’t disappeared at any point. They hadn’t picked up the reparations argument again, but the proposals for the future of the colonies were almost as contentious. Fire Lord Zuko’s eyes were practically glazed over by the end of the arguments and his responses were slow and less articulate than normal. Toph had been waiting with the Kyoshi Warriors to drag him off after the meeting, saying something about idiots and colds and rest. Which did clarify the Fire Lord’s thousand yard stare when one minister’s objection had turned into a droning lecture. The Minister of Justice had finally cut them off, recommending smaller meetings for any such side discussions.</p><p> </p><p>“That was painful to listen to,” Yuma muttered as she and Akeno made their way back to the guards off-duty room after everyone had left. </p><p> </p><p>Akeno glanced at her. “The shouting?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. The shouting was the easiest part to complain about. “That too, I guess. It gives me a headache and I’m just watching.” The shouting, the snide remarks, the dismissive tone… They all contributed. But mainly, “my mother’s sister lives in Yu Dao with her husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Akeno said. And after they’d passed the pair of servants presumably on their way to clean the meeting room, “It must be difficult listening to people discuss tearing them from their home.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Tearing them from their home </em> was how General Okada had described the idea when Fire Lord Zuko suggested opening conversations with the Earth King and with people in the colonies about how to determine their future. </p><p> </p><p>Yuma’s brother had been a soldier. For the first four years of being a guard, she’d silently listened to council decisions that might lead to his death. The lower personal investment in council decisions had been one of the few silver linings of his injury and subsequent honorable discharge. With the war ending, she’d thought… well, it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’ll stay with your family if it comes to that?” Akeno asked when she didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Yuma shrugged. “Probably not.” It was unlikely. Her grandparents avoided acknowledging her mother’s family and it was still their house and farm, even if her parents managed everything.</p><p> </p><p>“People will be hurt and angry if the Fire Lord gives up the colonies,” Akeno said. Ahead of them, the scribe turned off toward the Research hall. “And if he’s considering the possibility now, who knows what other concessions the Earth King and his generals will try to drag out of him during the Peace Conference.”</p><p> </p><p>The picture of Fire Lord Zuko facing off against the cartoonishly mountain-like Earth King and his looming Council of Five appeared in Yuma’s mind. It looked surprisingly similar to the meetings she’d been watching recently. “I guess it helps that he gets to practice arguing against a hostile audience right now.” Even if it was painful to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Akeno frowned at that. “But wouldn’t it be better if he had someone with more experience who could show him how to stand up for the Fire Nation in these delicate situations? For your aunt and uncle?” It went unspoken that General Iroh was not that person. His priorities as demonstrated over the last seven years did not include his Nation. </p><p> </p><p>Yuma’s heart stopped momentarily, then started racing as she processed the question. Akeno’s tone was light but his words were treason. Or close to it. Suggesting that someone else should lead the Fire Lord… She knew the Guard was tense. Captain Imai was watching everyone. And Yuma’s grandfather - the one who had gotten her a position in the Palace Guard during Azulon’s reign - didn’t exactly support the new regime. She should have expected loyalty checks. </p><p> </p><p>“I trust the Fire Lord’s decisions,” she said carefully. And it was true, even if he was young. “He cares enough about the nation to exhaust himself looking for the best solution.” And to be banished for protecting a division of untried soldiers, and…</p><p> </p><p>Akeno gave her a long look before nodding. “That’s good to hear.” </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, they were almost to the guardroom. The short remainder of the walk was stiffly silent and Yuma split away from Akeno the moment they entered the room. Ryu and Arai were already relaxing around one of the low tables in the room, Ryu mid-story as usual, with the rest of their squad scattered around the space. Another squad was drilling firebending katas in the lengthening shadows in the adjacent courtyard. She dropped smoothly onto a mat next to Ryu and willed her heart to slow and thoughts to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a fun shift?” Arai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Yuma ignored Arai’s concerned look. It felt like Akeno was still watching her. She didn’t turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear?” Ryu jumped in, story over. “Hiro’s reserves are coming tomorrow and we’re all going to be on double duty until the Peace Conference.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” Yuma looked to Arai, who shrugged and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain Imai is concerned about a loyalist move, I guess. Rumor is we’re all getting new shifts starting tomorrow. Agni willing, I won’t get assigned to anything overnight. I did my time on the night squads.” He grimaced but Yuma was distracted by her own possibility. </p><p> </p><p>“So I might not be on meeting duty for the next month?” Even night shifts had to be better than that. She wouldn’t mind not sharing shifts with Akeno too. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what we’re going to do for the bet though,” Ryu said mournfully. “There’ll be too many people around for the Fire Lord to do much.” He paused as if waiting for suggestions, but when neither Yuma nor Arai had any to contribute, he moved on. “Anyway, let me tell you about this cabbage guy Arai and I saw…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuma began to relax to the background rhythm of katas and flame and Ryu’s stories about the various people who passed through the smaller kitchen gate during his shift. Her underlying tension dissipated in the face of Ryu’s enthusiasm.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The difficulty with council meetings, in Keiko’s opinion, was that no matter how optimistically enthusiastic one went into them, by the end the hours of arguments and political maneuvering left one tense and pessimistic. Keiko probably ranked slightly lower on the tension-pessimism scale than the Fire Lord, but her brain was tired. Generals Arata and Okada had continued to be antagonistic, but they hadn’t exactly shouted out any evil plans and no one else on the council had done anything to obviously reveal themselves as part of a conspiracy. Which was not unexpected, but it would’ve made things a lot easier. Keiko wanted to figure out what was going on and hours of tracking posture shifts and eye contact while also taking notes was the painfully slow method. </p><p> </p><p>Today’s obvious takeaways were that Generals Arata and Okada often looked to each other before speaking, the Minister of Justice was getting exasperated with the interruptions, the Minister of Agriculture made faces when anyone got exceptionally loud or harsh but that didn’t keep him from agreeing with some of the two generals’ points, and the Minister of Industry was watching people almost as much as she was. So far she’d put the council at two people decidedly anti-Fire Lord, two quietly pro-Fire Lord, five vaguely disapproving, and nine uncertainties. The primary question was whether vague disapproval meant “not a fan of this idea” or “we should overthrow Agni’s chosen and pick someone new.”  </p><p> </p><p>When she finally returned to the large, somewhat drafty room the scribes worked in, Keiko was relieved to see Ami still writing at her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“How was being a scribe again today?” Ami asked, continuing her work as Keiko slumped down at the empty desk next to hers. Dai’s desk, maybe? It didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Long.” And she still had to catch up on her other tasks. “I think the Fire Lord caught your cold. He spent half the time trying not to sneeze while various ministers talked at him.” </p><p> </p><p>Ami frowned, rubbing her chest sympathetically, “I should have gotten someone to take my shift as soon I started feeling sick. Today’s been alright, so hopefully he’ll feel better soon too.” Her nose was still red, but she looked as put together as normal otherwise. With her smooth topknot and tall, graceful presence, Ami was always a popular choice as scribe for meetings of the most powerful people. Keiko could fade into the background well, but people didn’t exactly see her as calm or graceful when they noticed her. More like short or distracted. Just because she was noticing things they weren’t.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of noticing… “Do you want another break tomorrow anyway?” Keiko asked, casually fidgeting with her stack of meeting notes. </p><p> </p><p>“You want to cover the council meetings for a third day in a row?” Ami’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you miss scribing that much? Those meetings are the <em> worst </em>.” This was objectively true. There were too many people talking. The meetings were too long. Almost nothing got accomplished. But full council meetings were also the easiest opportunity to watch the full council interact. Scribing wasn’t actually Keiko’s job anymore, so she couldn’t sit in on twenty one-on-one meetings to track interactions that way.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t exactly say that though. Instead, she said, “True, but they have all the drama.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can get drama from the kitchens. Go there and watch them work for a bit instead,” Ami pointed out with her brush. Then she shrugged. “But if you want to scribe again tomorrow, go ahead. I have plenty of other things to catch up on after yesterday.” Ami was the best. Keiko’s favorite person. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Keiko smiled back, sitting up straight like a polite person. “I promise I’ll keep the transcript as clear as possible.” She was already internally considering who to watch more carefully and what tells to look for. Someone on the council was obviously planning something. Secretary Ito agreed. And so did her secret source. She just needed to figure out who all was involved and what they were planning and why. And who her source was. The drama in the kitchens wasn’t nearly as engrossing, especially since she didn’t particularly care whether Pastry Chef Naoko’s relationship with the Northern Admiral’s personal chef was currently on or off.</p><p> </p><p>“Your transcripts are always pristine,” Ami turned back to continue her work. “I don’t know why they recommended you for transfer.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Keiko’s turn to shrug. “I add too many notes to the copies. Which I will not do tomorrow,” she hurried to add, looking at the stack of paper in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think your notes are useful,” Ami said, looking at her own stack of paper. Keiko’s notes <em> were </em> useful. Secretary Ito had requested her transfer because of them. Also because he’d caught her gossiping with one of the royal seamstresses. Keiko was very good at trading up when it came to gossip. Most people thought her notes were excessive and the gossip a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Keiko forgot her response when she saw someone else enter the room. Most of the other scribes had already finished their work for the day and left. Also this wasn’t a scribe. It was a lost-looking tan young man in blue. Which meant the Fire Lord’s Water Tribe friend had wandered into the Research hall for some reason. She stared. Ami glanced up at her lack of reply and followed her eyes to also stare as the newcomer made his way across the room. </p><p> </p><p>When it was obvious that he was approaching them, both women stood to bow - Ami more gracefully than Keiko, of course - at the proper degree for a visiting dignitary.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sketched a rough copy of their bows which was thus not at all the right depth for a visiting dignitary toward a minor palace staff member. “Uh hi? I’m Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe,” he introduced himself confidently, as if the blue didn’t make it obvious. “The Fire Lord asked me to drop these off.” He waved the bundle of scrolls in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re delivering papers for him?” Keiko asked. That was usually someone else’s job. Someone who wasn’t a visiting war hero.</p><p> </p><p>Ami gave her a pointed look before she reached for Sokka’s bundle of scrolls with a polite smile. “Of course. We can take care of those.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka handed them over, explaining. “Well, more like I wanted to come here anyway and asked Zuko if he wanted me to bring anything. I was actually looking for information on the new airship designs. Do you know who I should talk to? There are a lot of offices and a lot of papers around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure those are still classified as military material,” Keiko said apologetically, making Sokka frown.</p><p> </p><p>Ami looked up from scanning through the scrolls. “Actually, there were some new civilian ones. The Minister of Industry presented them to the Fire Lord a few weeks back because the factories are pivoting away from making the war balloons and Fire Lord Zuko wanted to make sure the new designs were less intimidating.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiko snorted. “By what, making them pink?” </p><p> </p><p>Ami continued, ignoring her. “The designs should be in the meeting records.” At Sokka’s lost expression, she started walking past him, carrying the papers. “Come on, most of these go there anyway. I’ll show you.” Keiko trailed behind them, curious.</p><p> </p><p>The records room was only a few doors down from Ami’s office. It was the portion of the library where recent meeting notes, resource reports, and other such briefings were stored for referral. There was a constant turnover, as most records were moved to the archives for preservation after a few years, meaning that the room always smelled of fresh ink and new scrolls. The main library collection contained works whose usefulness lasted much longer. Keiko preferred the scent of old paper and sense of history that one got in deserted corners of the library, but records were generally more useful for her work. Classified material, of course, went into its own separate section.</p><p> </p><p>Ami waved at the records librarian as they entered. He eyed Sokka silently, but let them pass. The librarians knew everyone in the Research Wing, and everyone trusted Ami. She was that type of person. People trusted Keiko too, mostly because she’d been around the library forever, trailing behind her father as he filed books and scrolls.</p><p> </p><p>“So I didn’t get your names. And what do you two actually do?” Sokka asked as Ami led them between the shelves of scrolls.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Ami. She’s a scribe and I’m an undersecretary,” Keiko said. “And my name’s Keiko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are different jobs?” Sokka’s confusion showed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually,” Ami said, glancing back at Keiko. </p><p> </p><p>Keiko smirked. “They can overlap a lot. She takes meeting notes and I read them and try to pick out the useful information.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Fire Nation sure likes their notes, I guess.” Sokka eyed the full shelves around them. "There's probably more paper in this room than we have back home."</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go,” Ami stopped at a certain cubby and started sifting through the scroll labels, pulling out first one long scroll and then a second, smaller one. “This should be the blueprints.” She opened the larger scroll to glance inside. “And here are the notes from the meeting, if you want to look at those.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka accepted both scrolls from her gratefully. “So I can just take these?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to sign them out, but they aren’t classified and you <em> are </em> the Fire Lord’s guest,” Ami said with a smile. They turned back toward the front desk where the sign-out page was, pausing to re-file some of the scrolls Sokka had returned. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you interested in the war balloons anyway?” Keiko asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka grinned proudly. “I invented them. And when Zuko said there was a new, non-war design I wanted to see it. It’s the second- or maybe the third- generation of my design.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. That’s cool,” Keiko said while Ami showed Sokka where to sign and what to put for scroll numbers. She hadn’t realized the war balloons weren’t originally a Fire Nation design.</p><p> </p><p>After they left the records room, Sokka paused at the entrance to the scribe’s hall. “Thanks for your help! I’ll definitely bring these back tomorrow, all safe and sound.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. If you need anything else, we’re both usually here or the librarians are always available. The records staff is very ready to help,” Ami said.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’d love to hear more about how you invented the airship,” Keiko added. How had the war balloons become a Fire Nation weapon if they’d been invented by the Water Tribe? It was going to bother her at random times until she found out.</p><p> </p><p>They bowed him off and returned to Ami’s desk. “That was unexpected,” Ami observed dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Keiko agreed. “Do you really think it’s alright for him to check out those designs?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, they <em> aren’t </em> classified and he <em> is </em> the Fire Lord’s friend… I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Keiko responded, sitting down to work next to Ami for a bit. Her mind was already turning back to the council conspiracy problem. She pulled out a fresh sheet of paper to separate her observations from the transcript and tried to piece together potential alliances from who entered or left the meeting together. It was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Captain Imai looked over the duty schedule and resisted sighing. Lieutenant Hiro and the reserve guard would be arriving in the morning and she was adjusting the schedule to include the extra shifts. The palace was going to be almost overrun with guards for the next few weeks. To best protect the Fire Lord, something had to be done about the gardens at night on the off-chance he did decide to go against all recommendations and sneak out- </p><p> </p><p>A knock on her half-open door interrupted her thoughts. “Come in.” Ryu, the tall, open-faced guard from the morning entered and bowed nervously. Imai had almost forgotten that she’d asked for him to be sent to her after dinner. “Private Ryu. I was informed that you spent a portion of last night in the gardens outside the Fire Lord’s chambers. Would you like to explain why?” Of all of the guards, this one seemed least likely to be part of a plot but one never knew.</p><p> </p><p>The young man paled. “Nothing important. It was just something silly- a bet. I checked with the guards on the walls to make sure I wouldn’t be a distraction. I didn’t mean any harm.”</p><p> </p><p>Imai raised her eyebrows. “And what was this bet?”</p><p> </p><p>The response was quiet and rushed. “I was trying to prove that the Fire Lord can climb the palace walls.”</p><p> </p><p>Was she feeling relief or despair? Imai couldn’t exactly tell. It felt like an incoming headache. “You sat out in the gardens until after midnight to see if the Fire Lord would climb out his window.” Her voice was flat, so it took Ryu a moment to realize she wanted a response. He nodded. She did not sigh. She didn’t drop her head in her hands and groan in frustration either. Someone had to be professional. She professionally frowned down at her desk. She could hear Ryu shift slightly. Silence- especially judgmental silence- was a very useful tool. Also there was a schedule on her desk and it gave her an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, if you’re so eager to keep watch on the Fire Lord’s window, you can do that. With the heightened security for the next few weeks, I was planning to set someone to patrol the gardens at night. You’ve just earned that role.” Maybe his enthusiasm for Fire Lord-watching would mean Ryu would actually catch the kid next time he snuck out.</p><p> </p><p>The private’s jaw dropped. “Yes, Captain Imai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. You’ll start your new role tomorrow. Dismissed.” He fled. Imai smiled and made a note on her schedule.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least that was one problem fixed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Arai gets night duty and Sokka struggles with math. Also there's a lot of political drama that wikipedia has not equipped me to write.</p><p>Another chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. It got longer than I was expecting. Just as a heads up, my work life got crazy and it's going to keep being crazy for the most of the month, so the next update will be slow.</p><p>Thank you so much for your kudos and comments! I read and appreciate them all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Law (0)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which some things become clear and everyone works late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuma wove through clusters of people, feeling a post-meditation calm that was in sharp contrast to the surrounding activity. After a night of overthinking her conversation with Hiro and the possible sources and outcomes of disloyalty in the guard, she’d needed to sit for almost an hour before her anxious thoughts trailed away into peace and the steady candle flame matched her breath. Now that her pulse was steady and her mind clearer, she was going to hold onto that clarity. Even if the morning was extremely chaotic.</p><p> </p><p>Around her, the halls were louder than normal, full of conversation and movement. Reserves finding their rooms, old friends catching up, palace servants making sure that everyone had what they needed. It looked a little like a reunion and a little like preparing for a siege. Some people were flicking tiny flames over their fingers. Others were checking weapons. Unlike the main body of the Palace Guards, the Reserves had a few squads of non-benders, exceptionally skilled with blades or projectiles. With all the extra people, it was going to be difficult to find any quiet for the next month even if Captain Imai’s threat never materialized.</p><p> </p><p>Like everywhere else, the mess hall was full of people. Yuma pitied the cooks, who now had to feed almost a hundred extra people. The palace kept extra food on hand, but the strain of cooking at that scale showed in the limited options. Or maybe that was just the picked over remains of breakfast. Extra meditation meant a late breakfast of reheated jook and overly strong tea.</p><p> </p><p>Ryu and Arai weren’t sitting at any of the packed tables, but she found them bickering in the slightly more peaceful courtyard along with a few others who had taken their breakfasts to the extra space of the outdoors.</p><p> </p><p>“...and now I’m stuck on this special duty with you while everyone else in our squad will be asleep like normal people.” Arai sounded exasperated. His tone didn’t change when he noticed Yuma’s arrival and pointed accusingly at her, “I blame you for this too.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Yuma asked as she carefully lowered herself to the ground without spilling anything. She set her tea down to heat the jook between her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ryu winced as he answered, “Captain Imai assigned me to guard the gardens at night since I’m so invested in the Fire Lord’s movements.”</p><p> </p><p>“And as his regular shift partner, I get to join him,” said Arai. He rubbed his forehead with a groan. “Your bet was fun and all but why did it have to mess up my sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuma swallowed her spoonful of jook and shrugged apologetically. “I’m still on meeting duty.” There would be more guards in the room, but otherwise her council-watching would stay the same.</p><p> </p><p>“We could switch?” Arai eyed her hopefully. “You are the other participant in the bet, after all. It’s only fair.” Yuma made a face behind her mug. Council meetings were bad and all, but night shifts… Well, actually the garden at night would probably be pretty peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>“You did say you’d watch with me next time…” Ryu offered, unhelpfully. </p><p> </p><p>Yuma considered it as she continued her breakfast. Normally, switching shifts wasn’t a problem, especially since their two squads were at similar security levels. She’d switched with Ryu before with very little explanation. But normally the palace wasn’t on high alert. “Fine. We can ask after I eat,” she said. Their squad leaders knew them both well. Chances were high that they’d get permission.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Yuma,” Arai said fervently. “I would be eternally in your debt - if this wasn’t your fault in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to guard council meetings, so it might be an even trade.” The more she thought about, the better this sounded. Plus she could go back to sleep. Meditation didn’t erase a lack of sleep. Yuma was still tired from her late night of overthinking. </p><p> </p><p>Extra sleep, and no overly-tense council meeting to sit through. She’d take it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Keiko regretted volunteering to cover another council meeting. Yes, it would be useful. Yes, she knew it was an important source of information. Yes, it was only a few hours. But the atmosphere was already uncomfortable. The extra guards at the corners of the room only made it worse. They were a silent reminder that the palace was preparing for tensions to erupt. </p><p> </p><p>The various council members took their seats, some sending wary looks at the increased security. Keiko glanced over the agenda. The topic was the colonies again, starting with a presentation from the Minister of Industry on what each colony contributed to Fire Nation. It was going to be boring and would lead into a lot of angry debate if Fire Lord Zuko insisted on actually considering the colonists’ opinions.</p><p> </p><p>Keiko watched the room as the Fire Lord opened the meeting and invited the Minister of Industry to speak. General Okada’s face stood out from the bored expressions of the rest of the table. It was almost... gleefully expectant. She glanced reflexively at General Arata. His expression was smooth, but his body was tense, waiting. Something uneasy flipped in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Your Majesty, I’d like to take this time to address a different matter of extreme importance,” said Minister Oba. Keiko’s brush stalled. The lamps flared briefly. She watched the Fire Lord’s brow furrow as he gestured for the minister to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty. Council members. I’m sure we can all agree that we’re in a time of great change.” The Minister paused to allow people to nod, unnecessarily dramatic in Keiko’s opinion. “The war is ending. The Avatar has returned. For the first time in a hundred years, the Fire Nation is making peace with the other nations. And our new Fire Lord shows signs of growing into a wise and just ruler, blessed by Agni’s light. But you are young, Your Majesty.” His voice oozed remorse as he focused on the Fire Lord. <em> Very dramatic </em>, Keiko noted in the margins of her transcript. “And your ideas have been shaped by your uncle. A man who forsook his duty at Ba Sing Se in his grief, abandoned his Nation and role as heir, and joined a group of conspiracists to support the Avatar at the expense of his own people.” He shook his head mournfully. The Fire Lord’s sneeze somewhat ruined the effect.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister of Industry turned back to address the rest of the council. “While Fire Lord Zuko may grow to represent the glory of Agni’s nation, he needs guidance from those who understand the needs and strength of our people rather than those who would tear it down. Given this delicate situation and our turbulent times, I call for the council to appoint a regent to the Fire Lord based on the law as established in the era of Fire Lord Yosor.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the council shifted in the silence that followed that declaration, taking in the Minister of Industry’s words. </p><p> </p><p>The Fire Lord had grown increasingly rigid and pale throughout the speech until his scar stood out red on white as he gave the obvious response. “Minister, the law clearly states that a regent is only necessary if the ascending Fire Lord is below the age of sixteen, unless I, as Fire Lord, choose to appoint someone to the role.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty,” Minister Oba replied smoothly, “But due to the painful era in which it was established, the law was amended to contain a secondary clause stating that-”  He pulled an old, yellow scroll from the papers and notes in front of him, and started reading. “In times of turmoil such as famine, plague, or war, if the heir to the crown be above the age of sixteen but not of the age of wisdom at twenty, the council may vote to determine whether a regent is needed to provide a steadying hand in the crisis.” He handed the paper to the Minister of Justice on his right, who frowned and scanned it. “I’m sure you will agree that we are in a time of crisis. The only reason this is not a time of war is because of your own declaration of peace, Your Majesty. And peace is difficult to maintain.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiko stared. The entire room was silent. General Arata may not have actually been smiling, but his whole body emanated smugness. The Fire Lord twitched, then took a deep breath and bit out a “continue.” He may have been angry, or just suppressing another sneeze. </p><p> </p><p>The Minister of Industry took the opportunity to lay out the process - a vote, with two-thirds of the council voting for a regent to make it official - and to heavily imply his fitness for the role. Keiko wrote furiously to keep up, mind spinning. </p><p> </p><p>Someone had gone to the archives. Someone had to dig through old, long-forgotten scrolls to find the original. And Keiko hadn’t noticed. She’d been too caught up in current events to read the archivists’ reports. Everyone knew that a regent would be appointed if the Fire Lord was younger than sixteen. He wasn’t. There’d been no need to research the original law or its amendments.</p><p> </p><p>As Minister Oba trailed off, the Minister of Justice passed the scroll on, rumbling, “I fail to see why this vote is necessary. Fire Lord Zuko has ruled for seven months without displaying the level of immaturity that would require such an intervention. And with the Peace Conference so soon, a new regent may destabilize the situation rather than improve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“More destabilizing than sending a youth to negotiate with men who want nothing more than to tear this Nation to pieces in the name of peace?” General Okada shot back, briefly glancing at the scroll in turn before handing it over.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going alone, obviously.” The Northern Admiral’s disdain couldn’t be more obvious. “This vote is a distraction and a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree that the Fire Lord shows signs of a gifted leader, and clearly he’s been blessed with strength from Agni,” the Minister of Finance began, somewhat cautiously. “But the number of reforms you’re proposing, Your Majesty... I’m not sure the treasury can support them. A regent could show you the proper pace for sustainable change.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation swelled. Voices overlapped in arguments for or against a regent while the Fire Lord watched stiffly and tried to get a word in edgewise. Keiko fought to keep up and to stay focused on the moment - who was talking, positive, negative, alliances - not everything she’d missed in her notes and observations that pointed to this move. Not the fact that she had failed to look at the archivist’s research report. Not the frustration with her mistakes that was rising in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>On the positive side, more people were expressing what they actually thought of the Fire Lord, Keiko realized bitterly. It was just what she’d wished for yesterday. Fire Lord Zuko had stopped even trying to speak, just watching as one man after another pronounced judgment on his proposals, choices, and general fitness for leadership.</p><p> </p><p>“A regent is unnecessary.” The Minister of Justice’s voice rose above the conversations. “Advisors would be more useful without diminishing the Fire Lord’s authority, and there are clearly advisory positions that the Fire Lord hasn’t filled yet because his father also left such roles empty for his reign.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even the act of leaving such openings shows the Fire Lord’s need for education,” The Minister of Industry countered reasonably. “Council members, I’m not proposing that we choose a regent now. Merely that we vote in agreement that one is needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a regent,” Fire Lord Zuko finally interjected, biting out each syllable. “Council members, I know I’m young and I’m still learning. But a group of children ended the war and most of you only see the ways peace could break even though we’ve been talking for <em> months </em>. Maybe the Fire Nation needs someone young to lead to make things different. A regent would- Nothing would change.” He made a face. From her position behind him, Keiko could see his fist clenching and unclenching in his sleeve. “And my uncle isn’t the Fire Lord. I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiko watched the council’s response. Most looked thoughtful. The Minister of Justice nodded approvingly. But General Arata scoffed and the Minister of Industry smiled and said “Let’s vote and see what the council thinks.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sum was negative again. “That can’t be right,” Sokka muttered, glaring at the page of notes he’d been scribbling on alongside the airship blueprints. The pile of Southern Water Tribe proposals he was supposed to be looking over sat untouched on his right.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks fine to me,” Toph said from behind him where she was sitting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“But it doesn’t- Ugh! Why, Toph? Why do you keep doing that?” Toph snickered as he flailed.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep falling for it,” she shrugged. She was playing with a handful of stone, molding it into different shapes including what looked like a reasonable model of Appa. Sokka eyed the new hole in the floor. Hopefully Toph would put it back when she was done. Otherwise he’d trip. A lot. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, why are you staring at a piece of paper? There are so many better things to do here! New guards to scare, secret passageways to find - actually, I found most of those - lavabending, plots to uncover…” She trailed off before adding, “a couple of guards are taking bets on Sparky. I kind of want to track them down again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka was already staring at his math again while he kneaded his stiff leg with his fist. The new warships were a lot like the old ones. The main difference - other than the missing cannons and spots for people to rain fire down on the countryside - was that the large dragon’s head at the warship’s nose had been replaced with a painting of a golden sunburst. The overall effect was much less “we’re going to ram you with our pointy flying ships” which was good, but Sokka’s instincts <em> and </em> his rough math were telling him that it wasn’t going to fly very well. </p><p> </p><p>A pebble hit the back of his head. “C’mon, Snoozles, leave it alone.” Another one bounced off his shoulder and Toph’s earlier words caught up with his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what plots? And stop that!” He ducked and the third pebble hit the wall over his desk. Toph smirked again, but thankfully stopped flinging rocks his way. Then she cocked her head and her face grew serious.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re about to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>With a knock to announce her presence, Ty Lee poked her head into Sokka’s room. She seemed less bouncy than normal. “Hey guys. Can you come with me? There’s a meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Ty Lee led them to somebody’s office without answering any of Sokka’s questions. Toph was uncharacteristically quiet beside him, while servants whisked past them with quick sidelong glances and guards eyed them from their posts along the walls. Sokka could have sworn there were more guards than yesterday. If that wasn’t a clear sign that Something Was Up, the serious faces on the group gathered in their destination made it obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Sokka exclaimed as they entered the crowded room, taking in the people around him. Suki was there, looking worried. Zuko looked like someone had insulted his uncle. Surprisingly, Sokka noticed one of the women from the night before, standing next to a tall, skinny man who looked like an older, less-naive King Kuei with a topknot. There were a few other war-like Fire Nation people that he didn’t know. None of them looked happy.</p><p> </p><p>Toph stomped directly over to where Zuko sat and grabbed his hand. “Who do I need to hit?” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s responding smile was small and tight as he squeezed Toph’s hand in return. “You can't just hit my council with rocks,” he said, which explained exactly nothing for Sokka. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to. They're idiots," Toph replied.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka turned to Suki for an actual explanation, but instead the not-a-scribe - Kiki? Kaiyo? - started talking. “At the council meeting today, the Minister of Industry tried to use a 500 year-old law to get the council to appoint a regent for the Fire Lord. The council voted against it, barely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Barely?” Sokka asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They needed eleven votes. They got ten,” answered Zuko bitterly. "My father decided to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground and the council applauded, but apparently half of them think my proposals aren't <em>sustainable</em>." His hand gripped Toph's.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka pushed on for something that would make this make sense. “But you’re the Fire Lord. How can they just put someone else in charge?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a law for if the Fire Lord is too young to rule alone,” Zuko explained. “I’m seventeen, so it shouldn’t apply.”</p><p> </p><p>“History says Fire Lord Yosor’s heir was… wild when he was young,” The Kuei lookalike started. “There’s actually a play-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The Muse of Fire</em>,” Zuko muttered, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>Toph rolled her eyes and poked him. “Nerd.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, anyway. Given that there was a plague and the Fire Nation was on the edge of civil war, it’s not entirely surprising that Fire Lord Yosor added an amendment to protect the Nation from his son’s thoughtlessness. Thankfully, the young man grew into an impressive leader before he was crowned...”</p><p> </p><p>“But the vote failed, so why does this all matter?” Toph interrupted impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s Guard Captain - at least Sokka was pretty sure that’s who she was - leaned over her desk. “Since the vote didn’t work, we think someone may attempt more direct methods to force the Fire Lord to accept a regent before the peace conference.” </p><p> </p><p>Sokka winced. The peace conference was going to be complicated enough without this. Aang had said most of the Earth Kingdom generals wanted the Fire Nation to disband their military completely and accept oversight from the other nations. Zuko wasn’t going to agree to that, but Sokka figured that another Fire Nation person might just restart the war instead of arguing for a better balance.</p><p> </p><p>The Guard Captain continued. “As international guests and the Fire Lord’s friends, you’re both potential targets. If you notice anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, look for any of the palace guard - especially me or Lieutenant Hiro,” she gestured at the solid guard standing at attention next to her. He was only a few inches taller than Sokka, but his shoulders were almost twice as broad. He met Sokka’s eyes and nodded in acknowledgment, face impassive.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d assign you both a Kyoshi guard, but we’re stretching our limits guarding Zuko right now,” Suki said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want an escort from the Palace Guard-” Hiro, the Lieutenant guy, began. Toph cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fine.” She waved a dismissive hand in the guard’s direction. “I’ve been wanting to drop some people in the dirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka nodded. “Yeah, thanks for the offer but we can take care of ourselves.” They’d done fine during the war. Plus the idea of being followed around by someone in a Fire Nation uniform still made him twitchy.</p><p> </p><p>The Guard Captain started rubbing her temples. “In that case, we'll let you go." She looked up at Zuko. "Please get some rest, Your Majesty. Lieutenant Hiro, Secretary Ito, we should talk about what potential attacks might look like.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka followed Toph and Zuko out of the room, thinking hard. Suki and Ty Lee trailed behind them. He’d been worried about assassins and overwork, not political attacks. </p><p> </p><p>"Why won't they just accept that I'm in charge?" Zuko said, still angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna do some lavabending tonight to get your mind off things?” Toph suggested. She pulled the piece of rock from Sokka's floor out of her pocket and started molding it again.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. I still have work to do,” Zuko responded, rubbing his forehead. He grunted when Toph elbowed him. “Toph…”</p><p> </p><p>“That had better not be Sparky-speak for ‘I’m going to try to fix this alone,’ or I will hunt you down,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, as soon as I know who exactly to go after, I’ll let you know,” he grumbled. “I’m not going to hunt anyone down without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, you’re not.” Toph smirked. Zuko smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I want in on this too,” Sokka jumped in, walking a little faster to catch up with them. He could think about politics later. “No hunting without me. I’m the best hunter in the Gaang.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki scoffed from behind him. “None of you should be hunting anyone. Maybe let the actual guards handle things this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Toph drawled. “I’m missing the Earth Rumble. I need to find <em> someone </em> to beat up. The guards can try to keep up, but I’m not waiting around for them.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yuma and Ryu slowly circled the gardens. Night duty was quiet. Peaceful. Very different from the chaos of waking up to discover that there’d been a failed vote to declare the Fire Lord in need of a regent. Yuma was extremely thankful that she’d gotten to sleep through that council meeting. The Fire Lord was a kid. Clearly he needed help and support. But naming a regent seemed like the wrong solution. He was learning extremely quickly for someone who’d spent the majority of his time as Crown Prince banished and far away from any royal tutors and teachers. He just needed some people he could trust on the council, which would be hard if they kept trying to force him into things like naming a regent…</p><p> </p><p>Both guards were quiet as they walked past the dark pond. Yuma was thinking, and Ryu was- “Stop that,” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop what?” Ryu asked innocently, eyes still drifting up and to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring at the window. We’re supposed to be actually guarding. Not trying to find your proof.” Bets were for off-duty hours.</p><p> </p><p>“But this way I’ll know if anyone tries to sneak into the Fire Lord’s chambers,” Ryu protested.</p><p> </p><p>Yuma rolled her eyes. “The goal is to catch people <em>before</em> they get there. Not as they climb in the window.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you keep an eye on the garden and my eyes will be the last line of defense,” Ryu said, as if that made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“If attackers are going to come through the gardens, they have to come over the wall first. If anything you should stare that way.” She paused beneath one of the trees, squinting into the darkness. Not having to wear the face plate helped visibility, but it was almost midnight. The light from palace windows and from the outer wall barely reached the gardens. Bushes, trees, and flower patches were vague blobs and shadows in the moonlight. “I just-” </p><p> </p><p>Ryu’s elbow cut her off as he silently pointed at the palace wall. It took a moment for Yuma to pick out a shadow smoothly climbing across the palace wall to disappear over a window ledge above and to the right of the Fire Lord’s room. “You can’t be serious.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was right,” Ryu whispered in shocked jubilation. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Leaning over her notes in the lamplight, Keiko groaned. Nothing made sense. It probably wouldn’t start making sense tonight. She’d kept working, copying the notes from today’s vote and comparing them to her earlier notes, as if spending her evening on work could make up for her mistakes. It had mostly resulted in increasingly sarcastic and unlikely theories scribbled on her scratch paper alongside her clean copy of the meeting’s events. Now she was frustrated with herself both for not predicting the regent proposal and for working unnecessarily late.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been so focused on the overt antagonism of the two generals that she hadn’t noticed the importance of the Minister of Industry’s quiet watchfulness or how he tried to subtly direct the discussion. He hadn’t joined in the extreme judgments or even really supported any of General Arata’s statements. It was like the regency vote was a separate movement, except for Arata’s knowing smirk throughout Minister Oba’s speech and then his anger when the results were obvious. Which was weird because-</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still <em> working </em>?” Keiko jolted at the unexpected voice, thankfully pulling the brush away mid-stroke rather than leaving a line across the page. She’d forgotten to close the office door. Sokka stood behind her, wincing. “Oops. Sorry.” He looked a lot like she did when she’d focused on a problem for too long. Hair messy. Eyes tired. Fingers smudged with ink. Another ink smudge on his forehead. It was probably what she looked like right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, do you need something?” she asked, thrown off by his presence. Staying late meant she was supposed to be alone, able to stew in silence like she had for the past few hours. Secretary Ito might still be working, but he never interrupted her this late. Why was the Water Tribesman in the library? Especially after Captain Imai’s warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this the library? I thought your office was the other room.” He looked confused too. “The door was still open. I was looking for something about engineering.” </p><p> </p><p>Keiko realized belatedly that he was carrying the blueprints from yesterday. “The science and engineering section is on the other side of the library, probably five shelves down if you follow this aisle, but most of the blueprints and such are stored in the archives. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>And apparently that was enough to unleash the flood. Sokka came all the way into the room and unrolled the blueprint on Tashiro’s empty desk, laying his own notes on top. “Because I don’t see how this is flightworthy. They took off the dragon that used to be in the front, see?” He pointed at the smooth nose of the airship. Keiko nodded. She faintly remembered the warships having an extended dragon prow, a lot like the navy cruisers. “But it doesn’t look like there was any adjustment for how the weight is distributed. There’s this mass here. I’m pretty sure it was a counterbalance. Now it’s worse than useless.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiko squinted at the papers, trying to make sense of what he was saying. It was too late for this. She worked with people, not math. “So it’s too heavy in the back?” she finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Sokka exclaimed. “I mean, I might be wrong. That’s why I was looking for a way to check my math. I mostly make things and then test them and I don’t do stuff on this scale, but if you have a giant weight on one end of a ship and it’s balanced, and then you take away the weight…” He sketched something vaguely airship-like tilted at a weird, uphill angle. “It shouldn’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s weird,” Keiko said, rubbing away the beginnings of a headache. “I don’t really know who you can ask about it. The palace isn’t exactly full of engineers. The old war minister was the one who designed these, but he was replaced after he lost an Agni Kai against the Fire Lord...” She trailed off as something occurred to her. “Ami said Minister Oba said these were in production.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” </p><p> </p><p>“The Minister of Industry. The one who proposed electing a regent.” It was hard to think clearly, but this seemed important.</p><p> </p><p>“But there’s no way these could fly - at least not well. It’s like someone just took one of the old warship designs and cut out the obviously military parts without thinking about physics…” Sokka’s shoulders dropped. “They aren’t making these. They’re still making warships.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” which meant Minister Oba didn’t think the peace would last and didn’t mind lying to Fire Lord Zuko about it. And the two generals had clearly known about the Minister of Industry’s proposal before he started, so they were part of whatever was going on. “They were assuming someone - Minister Oba - would be regent,” she realized. </p><p> </p><p>But the vote had failed, which meant they were definitely going to have to try something else, like Captain Imai had suggested. But why hold the vote if they didn’t know it would pass? Had something else changed? Keiko’s tired brain was making jumps that were definitely not logical but seemed to point in a bad direction. “Did you see any guards on your way here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there are lots of them. Because of the vote or something, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Keiko pinched the bridge of her nose. “I think we might be in trouble.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko’s nose was still congested. This made it difficult to keep his breath silent while secretly listening in on a conversation. But it was weird that some of the palace guards were having this midnight meeting so far away from the living quarters in the first place. He had to check it. With the way things were going this was definitely some sort of plot. Even if more than half the council thought he was as big as failure as his father had always said, he wasn't going to let anyone steal the throne out from under him.</p><p> </p><p>He’d happened to overhear the exchange between Lieutenant Hiro and one of the other guards (he thought her name was Eka - there were so many names to remember), when the Admiral of the Northern Navy had cornered him after the council meeting.</p><p> </p><p>(“You’re doing well, young man.” The Admiral’s voice had been friendly. Zuko may have needed that after hours of hearing people discuss all the ways he wasn’t measuring up, but it was hard to keep from snapping at him. “Your father left you a mess to clean up and you’re working on that. You just need to learn to start telling people what you need. Delegate. Some of us do want to help.”)</p><p> </p><p>Zuko refocused on the present when the two guards entered the dark room, both carrying flames. A third figure followed them in. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everything in place?” the figure asked. Zuko recognized General Arata’s voice. That was a bad sign. He should have been in his villa in Caldera City, asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir. The 2nd division is encircling the palace as we speak, and Fire Sage Saito is at hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s time to fetch the Fire Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Above the ceiling screen, Zuko stopped breathing. This wasn’t just a meeting. This was a coup. And he had to sneeze. Toph was going to be so mad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Toph is mad.</p><p>I've convinced myself that Zuko is the best person we know of for Fire Lord at the end of the war unless Iroh quit the White Lotus, but I still think that putting a politically isolated teenager on the throne at the end of a 100 year-long war of aggression was a bad idea. Especially given that he only had three years of training as Crown Prince before being banished and his abusive father constantly told him he wasn't good enough. It just seems like it would compound trauma and leave him very open to political attack from other people in power. Anyway, all that to say that I have <em>thoughts</em> that are leaking all over this story (which was supposed to be: Zuko's guards learn that he's awesome and Zuko learns to trust his guards).</p><p>A room with a ceiling screen used for listening in on secret conversations shows up in the Queen’s Thief series by Megan Whalen Turner. The books feature a lot of politics and different monarchs ruling in different ways (plus a thief who's as good at infiltration as Zuko). I highly recommend them.</p><p>Thank you for your comments and kudos! I appreciate all of them. Chapter 4 is partially drafted. We’re halfway there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Tunnels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which nobody sleeps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, sneezing is a process. First, there’s the sense of danger - a tickle in the nose that warns of an impending explosion. Then the sensation fades, leaving the relief of a crisis avoided. And finally, a moment or five later, when one’s guard is down, the sneeze arrives, with no time for either preparation or politeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was aware of this process, but eavesdropping on the start of a coup was taking up most of his attention. So when the itch in his nose subsided all he felt was relief at both avoiding detection and his ability to focus on General Okada’s orders regarding Sokka and Toph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need them alive and uninjured, but unable to bend or fight. Otherwise we’ll be lucky if that girl doesn’t pull the palace down around our ears…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The General followed the guards out of the room, still speaking. Zuko relaxed as their voices drifted into the distance, sliding toward the ventilation shaft that kept the room from turning into a sauna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the sneeze came. Loud and unmistakable and followed by a shout whose words Zuko didn’t hear because he was scrambling through the vent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Two openings down</span> <span>was a room with a window. It was a tighter fit than when he was thirteen, but he could do it. Not as quickly as guards could check empty rooms, though, and he dropped to the floor, rolled, and blocked a jet of fire with a sweep of his hand. Bracing himself with his left hand, Zuko swept his leg in an arc. The guard in the doorway split the incoming flames, but by then Zuko was out the window, scrambling up the wall to the next level to disappear before the guards that flooded into the room realized he never hit the ground.</span></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the palace, Ryu was practically bouncing on his feet out of excitement. “So where do you think he was going?” He kept glancing toward the window the Fire Lord had disappeared through twenty minutes ago. Yuma rolled her eyes. The Fire Lord could have gone anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she replied. “But you should probably keep watching the palace until he comes back.” If anything did happen, it would be useful to know where the Fire Lord wasn’t at least. She kept scanning the dark garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was just as quiet as before Fire Lord Zuko snuck out of his rooms, but for Yuma the overall effect had shifted from peaceful toward tense. She almost expected assassins to appear out of the darkness, looking for the missing Fire Lord. Every sound dragged on her nerves - the plop of a fish in the pond, rushes shifting in the breeze, the quiet groan of stone moving near the outer wall. Which stone shouldn’t do. She dropped into a firebending stance, ready to face the attacker, while Ryu turned away from the palace in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I get that you guys don’t want random earthbenders running around, but putting metal in foundations is just annoying.” The earthbender that stepped into view, stretching her hands, was much shorter and more familiar than any assassin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toph?” Yuma relaxed back to standing. “Uh, shouldn’t you be in bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I can sleep later. I don’t have morning meetings,” the literal child responded. “Are you two out here for the bet, or for work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be guarding,” Yuma started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryu interrupted her triumphantly. “I won the bet! He went out the window like a ghost. And Yuma saw him too so it’s official.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sparky left?” Yuma couldn’t see Toph’s face very clearly in the dark, but she didn’t sound happy. “Ugh, he told me he wasn’t going anywhere tonight. I came here to drop him on the ground if he tried.” She stomped and the ground trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is that legal?” Ryu asked hesitantly. He’d stopped bouncing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is if he deserves it.” Toph crossed her arms with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to find him?” Yuma asked, still scanning the garden for non-Toph intruders. Nothing else was moving in the garden, but still, “We should probably get back to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you if anyone’s coming,” Toph said, probably referring to the magic foot powers half the guard said she had. “And it’d be kind of tough to track him down at this point. When he sneaks out, Sparky barely touches the ground. It’s hard to sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma focused on Toph. “Do you know where he might go, then?” Why wasn’t he sleeping? Why wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toph</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping? It was night. Yuma thought that was when people slept when they didn’t have to work because of other people’s bets based on unfounded but correct beliefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light appeared in the Fire Lord’s window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he went back in through the door?” Ryu offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Toph asked, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a light in the Fire Lord’s room,” Yuma explained. A silhouette crossed the window. Then another. Yuma could see the shape of a helmet. Not the Fire Lord then. Her uneasiness bloomed into worry. “I think something’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, willing her mind to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you think the new guards that came in are going to try to take over the palace or something? Like tonight?” Sokka sounded skeptical. She could hear him starting to pace. The idea sounded less reasonable to her at this point too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know? Maybe not tonight, but soon…” Tomorrow? They wouldn’t wait long. After today’s vote, the Minister of Industry’s every move would be watched. He’d be lucky if the Fire Lord didn’t challenge him to an Agni Kai or find some other excuse to remove him from the council. Fire Lord Zuko had avoided those tactics so far, but at some point... Fire Lord Ozai would have imprisoned the generals for treason weeks ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, have you seen-” Keiko dropped her hands to see a guard standing in the doorway. They bowed stiffly toward Sokka. She really should have closed that door.  “Lord Sokka,” they began again, louder, “there’s been an attack on the Fire Lord. You need to come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An attack?” Sokka glanced at Keiko and then back to the guard. “Uh… Why don’t you go ahead? I need to finish something up here. I’ll be right behind you.” The guard didn’t move. Keiko’s stomach started twisting.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light streamed from a doorway as a squad of guards entered the gardens. Yuma moved to meet them, Ryu a step behind her. Toph stayed in the shadows. Akeno led the group, even though Yuma knew he’d been on their normal council duty that afternoon. Apparently this was just the type of night when no one slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have either of you seen the Fire Lord?” Akeno asked briskly. Six other guards stood at attention behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Yuma saw Ryu glance at her. Uneasily, she started, “He left his rooms about half an hour ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akeno nodded. “Do you know where he went? There’s been an attack. We need-” His words faltered as the earth moved.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to leave now, sir.” the guard said, shifting. “I can’t let you go alone. It’s not safe.” Not that they would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t safe. Keiko couldn’t see their expression behind the face plate, but they were facing Sokka more than her. The helmet couldn’t be good for peripheral vision, right? She slowly reached behind her toward her desk, feeling around until her hand settled on one of the weights she used to hold scrolls open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was saying something - asking about the emergency. Keiko kept her focus on the guard. Maybe, if she could throw this right… In the corner of her eye, Sokka stiffened, then ducked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard started forward as Keiko hurled the paperweight at their helmet. It hit the wall off to their left instead, in a true reflection of her throwing skill. The guard still jerked at the sound, spinning first toward the noise then back toward Keiko, with a stance that was going to leave the room in flames. Keiko had already dodged to the side when Sokka’s boomerang clanged against a helmet. The guard crumpled and Sokka sent the boomerang twirling down the aisle. There was another clang, then the sound of a falling body. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma and Ryu stared in shock at the squad in front of them. Seven firebenders buried up to their shoulders in dirt, like a new bed of overly large flowers. A garden of guards, Yuma thought hysterically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toph, what-” Yuma started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s lying,” Toph said from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Akeno protested, shoulders wiggling as he struggled. “Lady Toph, let us up. There are assassins. We’ll keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t any assassins.” Toph countered, approaching to glare down in his direction. “And there wasn’t an attack. What do you think you’re trying to do?” Akeno set his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Keiko asked in a panicked whisper, checking the guard’s pulse. She’d just thrown a rock at one of the Palace Guard. And Sokka had hit them over the head and there was maybe a coup. It was a lot. Sokka ran over to the second guard, checking their pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They shot something at me,” he hissed back, before pulling out a small pouch and opening it. “Huh. Darts. I’m taking these.” He pocketed the pouch and grabbed a hollow tube off the ground to stick in his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Toph started moving back toward her hole in the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma didn’t follow. “With you? You just sank my squad partner into the ground! I need a little more than ‘he’s lying’ before I follow you somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Yuma…” Ryu was edging after Toph while still watching the Fire Lord’s window. Yuma glanced up. There were more figures there, standing silhouetted against the light.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go now. Before they wake up or someone else comes.” Keiko edged around the limp form in front of the doorway to join Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was still going through the guard’s pockets. “Just checking for weapons. No sword, but this guy has shuriken. Are you any good with shuriken?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko raised her eyebrows. Had he seen her throw? “No.” With a shrug, Sokka stood.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they doing?” Yuma wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Toph might be right.” Ryu said, shifting his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHE’S DOWN HERE!” yelled one of the half-buried guards behind Akeno. Clearly the earth wasn’t packed tightly enough to affect his breathing. Yuma took a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t actually going to-” she started. A burst of flame shot from the window, catching on a tree to her left and illuminating the gardens in a sudden wash of orange light.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clatter sounded from near the library entrance, followed by a voice calling, “Jun? Kenshin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that way’s out,” Sokka muttered, stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can cut through the archives,” Keiko said, trying to sound confident as she turned toward the rear of the library instead. Her hands were shaking. She could swear there were footsteps behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s whisper echoed hopefully behind her. “Any chance you’re a firebender?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She took a deep breath. They rounded the corner, revealing the stairs leading to the archives. A shout sounded from near her office. Keiko cursed and ran. “This is not my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Ryu grabbed her hand and dragged her after Toph. In the light of the fire, something small streaked past Toph’s shoulder as they sprinted toward the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toph!” An additional wash of flame appeared from the wall, cutting them off for a moment before Ryu split it with a sweep of his hand. The earthbender turned and, with a drag of clenched fists, pulled out a chunk of the wall overhanging her opening while Yuma paused to shoot a jet of flame toward the figures on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the moment of distraction, she dove after Ryu into the shelter of the overhang and ducked past Toph into a low, sloping tunnel. “What… just happened?” Yuma gasped. Toph stomped and the moonlight disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Imai woke from confused dreams to a knock on her door and a questioning voice. “Captain?” She blinked. The last time this had happened, there had been assassins and a missing Fire Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline chased the sleep from her thoughts. “Where’s the Fire Lord?” she asked sharply, sliding out of bed to pull on her armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice outside answered hesitantly. “He’s missing, Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imai pulled the door open, already walking as she asked for details. “Did you check the kitchens?” Maybe this was just another tea excursion. She hadn’t told Hiro about the Fire Lord’s midnight habits. More importantly, “what’s the threat?” Lieutenant Hiro, himself, stood at her door along with four other guards. They followed while he strode alongside her toward the heart of the palace. It was not an ideal use of resources in the case of an attack, a corner of Imai’s mind observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No threat. He just wasn’t there when the Kyoshi Warriors on guard checked. They found me.” Hiro gave her a considering look. “We haven’t checked the kitchens though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes tea,” Imai said absently. She wasn’t fully awake yet, but her mind was caught on something. “One of the Kyoshi Warriors found you?” They never did that. She was almost certain that the Fire Lord’s young bodyguards knew about his late-night excursions. But they’d never approached her about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Meilin, I think- She said she heard a noise from his majesty’s room. Went in to check and he wasn’t there.” Hiro was watching her as he walked. He wasn’t focused on any other threats. The other two guards were silent behind them. Internally, Imai swore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma straightened and took a deep breath. Exiting Toph’s earthbent tunnel did nothing to calm her angrily racing thoughts, but the space and added light of the permanent passages were a relief. Yuma may not have been claustrophobic but she appreciated breathing room. And the ability to stand up straight. Ryu’d been bent almost double on the downward walk. He unfolded after her with a sigh that sent shadows dancing along the walls from the flickering flame in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… what now?” Ryu asked. Yuma muttered a curse. The Palace Guard had drilled for lots of different situations. This was not one of them. Drills weren’t exactly helpful when your opponent did them with you. And that hadn’t just been one treacherous guard. Between Akeno’s squad, the guards on the wall, and the one’s in the Fire Lord’s rooms, there were at least twenty people involved. And if there were twenty, there were more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And how dare they? After six years of silently watching Ozai burn everything in his path, peace proposals were the defining line?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, the Fire Lord apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have some of the skills Ryu had bet on. And they had Toph. The earthbender was already halfway down the tunnel, well outside of the circle of light that she didn’t need. “Sparky and I made a plan. If something happens, we go to the lava cavern to plan. If the other person doesn’t come quickly enough, leave a message and move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> for if everyone started attacking you?” Ryu exclaimed, jogging after her. Yuma followed. Protecting the Fire Lord was their job. If Toph knew where he might go, it was a good first step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Toph responded. “Aren’t you like the Fire Nation’s best guards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have plans for if anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> attacks,” Ryu said, reasonably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s our next step if he isn’t there?” Yuma asked. The Fire Lord would have to actually move through the palace to get to the tunnels. Even with wall-climbing skills, it would be hard if half the guard was looking for him. At least one of them should probably stay with Toph to protect her, while the other...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we find him.” Toph smirked in the semi-dark. “And take down anyone who gets in our way.” Or the twelve year-old could take charge. That would be great.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technically, the situation could be worse: Sokka couldn’t hear any guards behind them, they had some idea of who was involved, and he’d stolen some possibly poisonous darts. There were still a lot of questions though. To start with, where was Zuko? And Toph? And Suki? All of his friends could take care of themselves, but the last time they’d split up for a fight, Zuko had taken a lightning bolt to the chest and Suki, Toph, and Sokka had almost taken the fast track from an airship to the ground. He’d feel much better if they could fix this together, whatever that looked like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus it would be nice to have a master firebender and master earthbender to supplement his boomerang skills and Keiko’s Fire Nation palace knowledge. Sokka had kind of assumed that every Fire Nation child learned how to fight as soon as they could walk, but apparently not everyone was Mai or Ty Lee... He needed an extra creative plan. And a backup option or four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko wove around shelves toward a row of open doors on the left edge of the archives. Sokka trailed after her, distracted from drafting plans by yet another endless collection of scrolls. No wonder Zhao had no problem with burning the Fire Nation section of Wan Shi Tong’s library - the Fire Nation probably already had copies of everything there. There were enough scrolls here for all four nations. Maybe even waterbending scrolls...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focus, Sokka. Crisis first. He’d have to remember to ask for Katara when this was over. Assuming everything worked out and tomorrow didn’t start with a new Fire Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped his friends were safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko slipped into one of the rooms and pulled the door shut behind him when he followed. A lamp flickered, illuminating a small, slightly musty space with a flat table and various tools for cutting and scraping. “It’s a restoration room,” she said, before he could ask, dropping onto the stool next to the table, “for repairing scrolls. I think we can hide here for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect. That gave them time to make a plan. “So what do you think will be the least-guarded way back into the palace?” Sokka asked. “Preferably one that puts us near Zuko or the Kyoshi Warriors though those are probably being watched pretty closely…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to go back to the palace?” Surprised at Keiko’s skeptical tone, he paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were here to plan. You know, how to find people we trust and figure out what’s going on without getting caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustration soaked through Keiko’s voice as she gestured back toward the library. “For all we know, the entire Guard is looking for you - for both of us. Palace protocol says to shelter in place unless there’s an obvious opportunity to help the Fire Lord. That way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t turn into a hostage and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t get in anyone’s way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed. “Nope. No way. I’m not waiting down here while my friends fight off the Palace Guard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know where they are!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s not here,” Toph declared before the lava chamber was even fully in view. The open space was lit in reds and oranges by the magma bubbling threateningly in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how long are you supposed to wait?” Yuma asked, already sweating in the heat. War hero or not, she felt guilty for even entertaining the idea of letting a child go back to fight in an active conflict, but Toph had forcefully rejected any suggestion of hiding. Maybe she could convince the girl to wait with the lava while Yuma or Ryu scouted ahead...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph cracked her knuckles and started shifting rocks. “Not long. I don’t want to miss everything. And don’t you dare try leaving me behind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resigned, Yuma nodded and turned to Ryu. “If the target is the Fire Lord, the main options I see are to find him, find allies, or just focus on eliminating the threats we run into,” she said, keeping an eye on the earthbender and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> large rocks she was moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In terms of allies, we could find the Kyoshi Warriors,” Ryu suggested, also watching Toph. “Captain Imai is probably the one who knows the most about which guards might actually be loyal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days ago, Yuma had panicked because she’d thought Akeno was questioning her loyalty for Captain Imai. Except he had clearly chosen to give his allegiance to someone else so for all she knew, he’d been trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>recruit</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. By appealing to her family’s security. As if the Palace Guard’s oath to the Fire Lord only had value when his choices led to their own benefit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was… something that she was going to deal with later. She took a deep breath, mindful of her inner flame. The lava bubbled in the background, sending flickers of yellow across the red-tinged space. With another crash, Toph brought a spear of rock jutting up behind Ryu. It was a good thing they didn’t have to fight her, given the size of the formations she was moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain Imai should be the easiest to find,” Yuma decided, raising her voice over the crash of stone on stone. She turned toward the earthbender and the newly restructured portion of the cavern. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adding one more stone to a teetering stack of boulders, Toph objected. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find Zuko. Snoozles too.” She stopped bending, cocking her head. The rocks stilled in a precarious balance. “And I’m leaving a message.” It was a lot of rocks for a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Yuma,” Ryu said, while Yuma tried to guess how the different formations translated to any sort of communication. She wasn’t getting very far. “We know the Fire Lord is good at moving unnoticed, so he’s probably safe for the moment. And given the timing - Snoozles? - was probably already taken somewhere. So we should find someone who knows the Palace Guard and might have a better idea of what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Toph huffed. “We can go find your captain. But if I sense a hint of Zuko or Sokka, we’re switching directions. And I’m definitely taking out any other guards we see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Yuma muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you plan on doing about the guards?” Keiko asked. Resting her head in her hands and staring at the swirls in the wooden table helped with the looming headache caused by Sokka’s various counter-coup ideas. It was late, she was running on adrenaline fumes, and her present ally seemed to think returning to the palace to fight the entire Palace Guard with a boomerang was a good idea. She should have gone to bed at a normal time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we find one alone, I’ll hit them with my boomerang and ask what’s going on.” Sokka said confidently, waving said boomerang. “Probably not in that or-” The door jerked open. Keiko ducked sideways behind the table, overbalanced, and tumbled onto the floor as Sokka raised his boomerang, ready to throw it at-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” the Fire Lord hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard something!” said a third, slightly more distant voice, followed by the crash of boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko scrambled up before Sokka could help her, meeting the Fire Lord’s eyes. He ran a hand over his exasperated face before glancing back into the archives. “They’re coming.” He grabbed Sokka’s arm and pulled. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just close the door?” Keiko whispered as she followed them. Thankfully the chair to the floor wasn’t a long distance. Embarrassment would have to wait until later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The others are open.” The Fire Lord responded without looking. Keiko looked back and grimaced at the row of open doors. Maybe embarrassment could start now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond the door, shifting shadows at the end of one of the aisles further down indicated the guards’ approach even better than the drumming of their footsteps so she sped up after the two young men, heart pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Lord was fast when he wasn’t wearing his full formal robes. He led them out of the archives, down a side passage and around the corner before stopping at one of the flickering wall sconces. The pursuit remained out of sight, but Keiko could still hear them. Two quick twists of the Fire Lord’s wrists sent small jets of flame into the horn-like flourishes in the fixture. It uncurled with a quiet click and a stone panel retracted to reveal a doorway. They all ducked through into a small chamber and the door closed with a slight nudge from the Fire Lord. Keiko leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all the walls here hollow?” Sokka whisper-gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Lord shrugged, breath still thoroughly under control. “My father added a lot of these rooms. Grandfather too, I guess. There are chambers and passages all over the palace.” This particular secret room was stacked with crates and a row of shelves along the back wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that seems paranoid but useful.” Sokka muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three stilled at the faint clatter of movement on the other side of the door. It faded quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as we’re quiet, they can’t hear us,” Zuko said, moving away from the door to sit on the floor. “Azula and I tested it. We should wait here until we’re sure they’re gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! That gives us time to make a new plan,” Sokka whispered cheerfully as he dropped to sit cross-legged on the ground. Keiko followed, leaning against the wall, even if it was only going to be for a few minutes. The Fire Lord was here, safe in a reasonably secure location even if he’d lost his Kyoshi Warriors somehow. That made things simpler, if harder for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So first, what’s happening?” Sokka continued. “And how did you know where we were? And where’s Toph? And Suki?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s first response was to tap his head against the wall with a quiet groan. Then a cough. “There’s a coup - they want to make me name a regent. General Okada and most of the guards are involved. I don’t know about Toph or Suki. Some guards said you were in the library so I came here.” Sokka’s eyebrows rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko felt like she was missing a few steps. Or most of them. Someone woke the Fire Lord up and warned him about the coup and… he went to the library? “What happened to your Kyoshi Warrior guards, Your Majesty?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Lord raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck and awkwardly glanced at Sokka before replying, “Uh, they’re probably still outside my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka dropped his face into his palm with a despairing, “Zuko, I thought you told Toph...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a weird meeting. I didn’t know they were planning this!” the Fire Lord protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Keiko asked, thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t exactly use the door to leave,” the Fire Lord explained without explaining anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko likes to climb out windows,” Sokka added, finally clarifying some things and raising a number of new questions. “Or jump. Toph likes to make her own doors. Keeping track of the two of you is impossible.” He jabbed a finger at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. Meetings and climbing in and out of windows... “You’re the one who’s been leaving scrolls on my desk?” Keiko realized. No wonder those reports had had details about the council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been leaving notes for Keiko?” Sokka echoed. “What about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Lord pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not important right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ruler of the Fire Nation had snuck into her office through the window on multiple locations with reports on topics including conversations between people who were clearly under the impression that the Fire Lord wasn’t present. Her office wasn’t on the ground floor. Neither was his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll come back to it. How do they think this is going to work, anyway?” Sokka mused. “What happens when Aang shows up and goes all Avatar-y on them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Zuko huffed, crossing his arms. “They didn’t exactly explain the whole plan to each other while I was listening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko’s thoughts whirled as they bickered. So the Fire Lord snuck around the palace and listened in on potentially treasonous conversations. (When did this start? Did he train in the palace? Or did he start during his banishment?) It didn’t change much about the current moment though. He was safe for now. He had his friend to protect him. And someone needed to go warn people about the coup so they could retake the palace. Logically that would be the person who couldn’t defend the Fire Lord and wasn’t a potential valuable international hostage, even if the idea of leaving the secret storage room terrified her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pursuers were gone by now and it would be better to go quickly. She waited for a break in Sokka’s rant about self-preservation to ask, “Your Majesty, do you know where I should look for your loyal guards?” Both young men just looked confused. “So I can tell them you’re safe and they can take back the palace?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It probably meant finding Captain Imai. Or the Kyoshi Warriors, assuming that they hadn’t been attacked or killed. The guards hadn’t tried to kill Sokka, but that didn’t mean everyone else was safe. (It didn’t mean Keiko was safe.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… You don’t have to do that,” Fire Lord Zuko said, voice flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it would be helpful...” Sokka started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not-” The Fire Lord tugged on his hair. His topknot tilted precariously. “I’m not staying here. We’re going to meet up with Toph. And then we’re going back to the palace to fix this. So.” The Fire Lord met Keiko’s eyes. “You can help if you want. But you don’t have to - I’m not ordering anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko stared. She didn’t know what to do. “But you’re the Fire Lord? Shouldn’t you stay where it’s safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is that what Ozai would do?” Sokka asked, wrinkling his nose. “Hide while other people fought for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Fire Nation’s supposed to protect the Fire Lord,” Keiko said. The current Fire Lord winced as she continued, “and he leads the nation to health and prosperity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father thought his safety was the most important,” Fire Lord Zuko explained to Sokka. He turned back to Keiko. “If you want to help, you could warn the Home Guard. General Okada said the second division is approaching Capital City.” He raised his voice over Sokka’s concerned ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>what’</span>
  </em>
  <span> to add “I can tell you how to get out of the palace without running into anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where you’re going?” Ryu asked Toph, echoing Yuma’s thoughts. The guards had all been shown a map of the underground tunnels before the eclipse and told to memorize them. She remembered approximately half of it. Protecting the Fire Lord during attacks usually meant staying aboveground. She knew the tunnels they used to move between the wings of the palace. The rest were superfluous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph didn’t bother to answer the question. “Your captain’s office is close to where I found you the other day, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma thought about it. “It’s actually around the corner and up a flight of stairs from there. Closer to the body of the palace.” Hopefully Captain Imai was actually there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close enough,” Toph decided as they approached the end of the passage. Yuma eyed the bronze fixture on what had to be a door, looking for the inevitable mouths for a firebender’s flames. Usually these doors were easier to open from the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a stomp of Toph’s foot and sweep of her arms, the stone of the door slid away revealing a metal panel that screeched as Toph crumpled it to the side. “Um…” Yuma stared. All the palace’s metal anti-earthbending defenses suddenly seemed much less impenetrable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve let us open that.” Ryu protested. “We can actually close it afterward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta remind people I can metalbend. This way they’ll be scared.” Toph said with a sharp smile. “Anyway, no one’s in this hallway right now, and don’t you want to find your captain?” She stopped and tilted her head for a moment, listening, before turning toward the stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma glanced back at the remains of the door. No one could say Toph was subtle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the top of the stairs, Toph grabbed Ryu’s armor to stop him before he opened the door. Yuma paused behind them. “There’s some people moving in her office, but it smells like fire.” And fire meant a fight</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s ears strained for sounds of pursuit, but the tunnels were still. The search was hopefully limited to passages that were closer to the main body of the palace. Less than a year ago, he’d been racing through these tunnels to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord. Now he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Fire Lord and they needed to fight the people who wanted to hurt him… Life was weird sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Katara was safe. And Aang. As awesome as his little sister was, and as much as he would’ve appreciated her skills, Sokka didn’t want her or Aang to have to keep fighting. Ideally, none of them would have to fight, but at least Toph mostly liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was Zuko. Guessing that they were safe enough for the moment, Sokka caught up to him, ignoring his aching leg. “So… uh, how are you doing with this whole coup-thing, buddy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Zuko muttered, clenching his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sokka asked skeptically. “Cause it kind of sounded like you don’t think people should fight for you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just...” Zuko didn’t speak for a moment as they kept moving. “I’m not good at this. Being Fire Lord. You know I never say the right thing. And I’ve already messed up enough that the council wants to put someone else in charge. But somehow there are people that think I’m Agni’s Chosen and I should hide while my people maybe die- And it’d be because of my mistakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hummed. “This isn’t because of a mistake you made. I bet most of those guys would want to dethrone anyone who ended the war without taking over the world. And some people think you’re worth protecting. That’s a good thing! You’ve got time to show them what a good Fire Lord looks like.” Like not hiding during a crisis. That... wouldn’t go over well in the Southern Water Tribe. Fire Lord and Chief were different roles, but some things should be universal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both quiet for a few minutes before Sokka wondered, “What I don’t get is, why haven’t you just replaced all of them? Like appoint a whole new, non-crazy council?” He wasn’t sure who the non-crazy people were, other than Piandao and Jeong Jeong, and really Jeong Jeong was kind of crazy and probably shouldn’t be in charge of much, but there had to be someone, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged, eyes forward. “Uncle’s been helping me find potential people for each role but… My father replaced everyone he disagreed with. Just sent them to prison or the colonies. That’s not… I don’t think that’s what a good Fire Lord does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka made a face. “Uh, I’m pretty sure there’s a huge difference between firing people because they disagree with you and firing people because they want to keep fighting a war you ended and are also maybe trying to kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not trying to kill me,” Zuko shot back, before pinching the bridge of his nose. He stopped as they reached the glowing cavern with its river of lava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toph was here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was just stating the obvious. Sokka had only been in the space once (running through it on the day of the invasion didn’t count) and even he could tell that a lot of rocks had moved recently. It was quiet, so Toph was gone now though. Zuko scanned the new formations. “She‘s safe. She’s with people. They went back into the palace to fight about half an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what all this says?” Sokka asked, looking around. There was one new spear of rock that looked like it would tip over at a touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pointed at a boulder on his right that had two small stones next to it and five small rocks on top. Or four and a half - one of the rocks was split cleanly down the middle. “She was going to move this if she came. Rocks on top mean time, if she knew it. Rocks to the side mean people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s the rest of this about?” Sokka waved at the new rock formations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dramatic effect?” Zuko shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’s going to go for </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatic effect</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the palace?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko cringed at the thought. “We should probably hurry.” Sokka would just add that to the list: end the coup attempt fast to save the Fire Nation (and Zuko) from Zuko’s crazy council and to save the palace from Toph. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just keep breathing, Keiko reminded herself for the fourteen millionth time as she approached the staff residential rooms. She had a goal. With the Fire Lord’s directions, it felt like an achievable one. And a necessary one given Sokka’s reminder that the second division might have air support. Airships would negate most of the Caldera’s natural defenses. She just needed to make one stop before finding the Fire Lord’s secret tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko slowly stuck her head out of the passage entrance to get a glimpse of the hall before jerking it back. There was a guard. Just one, near the end of the hallway, but there were probably more within calling distance. She wasn’t sure which door belonged to Pastry Chef Naoko, but hopefully Aunt Mariko would know. As one of the Palace Stewards, responsible for organizing banquets and balls, Aunt Mariko knew most of the kitchen staff. Her door was just across the hall anyway, which also made it the easiest destination. After waiting for five slow breaths, Keiko checked the hall again. The guard was gone. She darted across to pull open Aunt Mariko’s door and slip quietly into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keiko?” her aunt whispered from where she was already sitting up in bed. “What spirit possessed you to leave your room tonight?” She looked frightened - eyes wide, shoulders tense, and hands gripping her blanket - not like someone who’d been peacefully asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Aunt?” Keiko responded. “It’s late. I’m sorry to bother you. I need to find Chef Naoko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, sit down. You shouldn’t be out. The guard’s have come for five people in our hall alone.” Aunt Mariko climbed out of bed to give Keiko a hug and lead her to a seat on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards were taking people. Keiko couldn’t- She knew- “My parents? Ami?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Aunt Mariko kept an arm wrapped around her. It was comfortingly familiar after the rest of the night. “Hopefully they’re all still asleep upstairs. Like you should be. Your mother would be horrified if she knew you were wandering around the palace during a purge.” Keiko winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a purge,” she said, leaning against her aunt. “There’s a coup. They must be taking hostages.” Hostages for the Fire Lord or the staff, it didn’t really matter. A burning feeling rose in her eyes to go with the tightness in her chest and she closed them to stop the tears. It would be easy to stay here. Probably safer. But she’d told the Fire Lord she’d go, even though he didn’t expect it. Things would just get worse if she did nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up straight. “The Fire Lord and his friends are going to fight, but I need to take a warning to the Home Guard and I wanted to ask Chef Naoko about the way to the Northern Admiral’s home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her aunt was silent for a minute. “I knew you should have stayed a scribe.” Keiko breathed a laugh. Nothing that had happened tonight had been because of her intelligence gathering. Aunt Mariko continued, business-like now that she had a direction. “Naoko’s room is five doors down and across the hall. I’m not the best judge of sound, but I think she should still be there. Do you have a way out?” At Keiko’s nod, she gave her niece’s shoulder one more squeeze and stood, sweeping her hair up and back. “Alright then, what do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the throne room, Sokka stared at Zuko who stared at the clearly frightened row of staff members hemmed in by a squad of the palace guard. “So… hostages?” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared. “We need a new plan.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was so hard to write! But it's here now. =)</p><p>Next time: What is a coup if not an opportunity to remodel? Also a rescue attempt or two.</p><p>Technically, Die Hard starring Zuko was one of the starting points for this fic, but Toph with metalbending in a Fire Nation palace gives off such "Now I have a machine gun" vibes.</p><p>Thank you for all your kudos and reviews!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm aiming to update every other week on Wednesdays or Thursdays and optimistically putting the chapter count at 6. It might end up being 7. We'll see how it goes!</p>
<p>Also any relation to current events is unintentional. Please go read about Myanmar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>